The other choice
by Clyrnin forever
Summary: When Myrnin brought Claire back in last breath, she made a choice that will change her life forever... Clyrnin!
1. Waiting

**_When Myrnin brought Claire back in last breath, she made a choice that will change her life forever... Clyrin!_**

Chapter 1: Waiting

Claire's POV:

I took in a deep, ragged, impossibly _real_ breath. My heart was beating unevenly, and my whole body hurt. How did I have a body? I was dead, this couldn't be real.

But it was, and as the shock wore off, I noticed the cold movement through my veins. I heard Myrnin's voice in my head, telling me to choose between humanity and eternity.

His voice was the only thing left to hear, and his love was the only thing left to feel.

I made a choice.

Eve's POV:

I was waiting for something to happen, silent tears streaking down my face. I looked over at Shane, who was silent. His face was set hard, but his eyes were cloudy with unshed tears. I could deal with any form Claire came back in, but Shane? I had no answer.

Myrnin's lips parted and he seemed to be speaking in an old language. The language of the dead? Was that even possible?

I turned my attention towards Claire's still form and saw her chest rise and fall, just once. I squeezed Shane's hand and prayed for her to come back to us...

Shane's POV:

I was waiting for a sign. Anything to say she was alive, warm, _human_, the Claire I knew and loved. I wouldn't think about the possibility that she would change. Couldn't.

She was my Claire, the love of my life, and I should be happy that there was even a chance for her to return, but as Mrynin held on to her and began to murmur, I felt a stab of jealousy. Was he poisoning her mind? Did she even have a choice? Was it better if she had a choice but chose him instead?

Maybe I should just give up. If I couldn't love her as a vampire, maybe I didn't love her enough to be with her at all. Maybe she would love _him_ instead. That would kill me, knowing that she chose him instead of me.

Eve squeezed my hand and I waited for the answer to these questions.

Myrnin's POV:

I tried to let her make her own choice, but kept a watch on her mind. During this process, she would see _me_, all of me, and I hoped that my feelings did not change her mind.

I thought about Amelie. What would she say about this? She would probably call me a fool, say that Claire would always choose the human boy, but I would not let her die. Could not.

She was a bright spark in this world of grey, and her heart was just too pure to risk. As I was thinking this, I heard her make her choice, and my eyes filled with the ghost of tears.

**_Thanks for reading everyone! Shout out to cheesepuffzapper and Lovelife05! My first story - please review!_**


	2. Fallout

**_Thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chapter - hope you like it!_**

Chapter 2: Fallout

Eve's POV:

Claire sat up in a sudden burst of movement and more tears spilled over. She was alive! I let out an involuntary squeal and was about to do a little geeky dance until Claire's eyes flew open.

They were red. _Vampire_ red.

Shane gasped beside me, and Claire trained her eyes on him. The moment seemed to freeze. I was shocked, and not as happy as I had been a moment before, but I was still thrilled. Claire was alive. Sort of.

I looked over at Myrin, who was smiling proudly,his eyes redder than usual, but he seemed sad, not angry.

Myrin spoke in a choked whisper " Claire?"

Her head whipped round and she looked at Myrin with a mixture of emotions in those scarlet eyes before fleeing from the house.

The doors slam was the only sound to break the tense silence.

Myrin's POV:

The look that Claire gave me broke my undead heart a little, but I could tell that her feelings had changed. She was in love with... Someone. Was it me? I turned toward the door. I should go after her...

I began to, but a stake got in the way.

Shane's POV:

As Claire sat up, I drew in a quick breath and waited for her eyes to open. _PLEASE BE HUMAN, PLEASE BE MY CLAIRE_. The chant continued until her eyes flew open. Red, hungry, shocking eyes that would be burned into my heart forever.

I gasped, almost a sob, and she trained her eyes on me. Her unblinking eyes registered an emotion - regret? - and she just stared at me until Myrin spoke.

After she was gone, I began to think again. Unlike when I had seen her dead body, I wasn't numb now; I was angry. I looked at Myrin, who was looking at the door with longing, I grabbed the stake from the little black weapons bag on the floor and started marching towards him.

A primitive cry escaped my throat as I shoved the stake in his back.

_**Cliffhanger, I know! Tell me what you think, I hope you come back for more! Xx**_


	3. What now?

**_Thanks for the reviews; I hope you like the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes!_**

Chapter 3: What now?

Claire's POV:

Shane. How could I have forgotten him? I looked into his eyes and saw his pain, mixed with disgust. It was too much. All I could think about was how vulnerable he was, how I could easily attack him and how his blood would be so sweet with his pain...

I snapped myself out of it and looked at Myrnin, my feelings a jumble, a deep hunger making me confused. I felt my fangs snap into place and bolted before I could do anything.

As I ran, I felt a tug towards the house. Not an emotional one, more of a pull towards a part of myself. Oh. Myrnin's blood was pulling me back. I headed back but stopped in front of the steps. There was the sound of a commotion inside, and I heard Eve cry out " Shane, no. Shane!"

I could not bring myself to enter and watched as a figure ran through the door, vampire-fast, and a body crashed out of the front window.

Michael's POV:

I felt a shift in the air as I made my way back to the Glass House. Small but definitely there. I wondered what it could be; was Shane thinking about... I couldn't bring myself to think about what he'd been about to do before Claire had intervened.

That thought made me pick up the pace. Another change, a more violent one, set me off running at full speed. I passed another vampire at the front gate but didn't register who it was. Susan from the music shop, maybe?

I rushed into the front door and saw a struggle. Myrnin and Shane were deep into a fight, and, without thinking, I threw Myrin through the front window.

Myrnin's POV:

What had I done to deserve this? Saving Claire? Did that really deserve a stake through the liver and being thrown through a window? I suppose, I should have seen it coming. No good deed goes unpunished and all that.

As I landed outside, Michael shouts " Never come back here Myrnin!" And slams the door.

I hear a whisper from somewhere close by and Claire appears in my vision. She looks concerned and I stare at her for a heartbeat. Her eyes are more of a burgundy now, nearly her true shade. Her hair is lightly caressing my face as she leans over me.

She has never looked so beautiful. I touch her cheek and she gazes at me, her eyes never leaving mine. I am consumed by her dark eyes as she bends down to kiss me. The kiss is gentle at first, tentative, barely a kiss at all. I deepen the kiss and feelings that I have locked up for her safety wash over me. I have waited so long for this moment, and I have a glimmer of hope that she has chosen me and I will be with her for eternity.

But of course the moment is ruined when the boy screams "CLAIRE!"

Claire's POV:

The kiss with Myrnin confirmed what I already knew; he is there for me, no matter what, and his offer of eternity isn't limited to turning me. I feel the shadow of what I saw in Myrnin's mind earlier; longing, passion, and love. I've loved him for a long time, but never like this. This is the start of our future together.

And who else would ruin that but Shane? His cry was full of pain, but all I felt was anger. How dare he feel anything for me after the look he gave me before. Couldn't he just be happy for me?

My anger flared into something else as I remembered my thirst. I had never fed, but my eyes did not meet Shane's; instead, I stared at his throat. He was talking, but I heard none of it as I stared at the light vein that was there, just under the skin.

His babbling died down as he registered my fangs snapping into place, and he backed away as I stood with the fluid grace and speed only a vampire could master. For every step he took backwards, I advanced. The fear in his eyes encouraged me as a low rumble escaped my throat.

Myrnin's voice was the only thing that reached me. His stern voice commanded "Stop, Claire. You will listen to me; I am your maker" and he touched my shoulder.

My entire body shut down with the force of the command. Shane whispered "What happened to us, Claire?"

I barely heard Michael say "Blood"

Michael's POV:

After I threw Myrnin out, I looked at Shane. He was shaking violently and looked like he was ready to go out after Myrin. I raised an eyebrow and said " Any reason for fighting with a vamp, or were you just bored?"

He stared at me with venom and I decided that now was not the time for humour. I turned to Eve and said "Are you okay honey?" She nodded but tears spilled over. "Claire's a-a-" She looked over to Shane and whispered "Vampire"

I inhaled sharply and thought back to the vampire outside. That had been Claire? So, everything had worked, but Claire had chosen eternity.

She had chosen Myrnin.

I heard the noise from outside and turned to see that Shane had opened the door. He screamed "CLAIRE!" And I moved forward to hold him back.

His almost incoherent babble was heartbreaking. He stammered " Claire, I can't believe you'd kiss him! Why? How could you? Do I mean nothing? I still lo-" He paused and corrected "care about you. WHY?"

Claire's stare stopped him in his tracks. Only Myrin could stop her pursuit, and I saw bloodlust turn into something sweeter, more tender. She stopped and the only answer for Shane was "Blood", which I whispered into the night.

I ushered them all inside, thinking about the darkness that could kill. Myrnin shook his head and said "She needs to feed. We will be back tomorrow." Myrnin's use of the word "we" made Shane shiver and Eve grab his hand for support. I closed the door and got ready to face the emotions of myself and my housemates.


	4. Lust

_**A short filler chapter. Sorry - I know you want longer chapters, but I couldn't think of anything else. Thank for your reviews - keep 'em coming!**_

Chapter 4: Lust

Eve's POV:

I had no problem with Claire turning vamp; Michael was, and I loved him. But her choice had ripped Shane apart, and yet I couldn't blame her. Shane couldn't love her anymore, not in the same way, but Myrnin would always love her.

All this thinking has given me a headache.

I turn to Michael and leap into his arms, looking for comfort, and his lips find mine. I forget about Shane as I kiss him back with passion that is almost hunger, and my engagement ring digs into his back. If he noticed, he doesn't show it; instead, he led me towards the stairs and picks me up, taking the stairs two at a time.

We reach the top but he just pushes through to his bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and begins to kiss me again. My hands reach down to lift up his shirt and I can't help thinking _I am so lucky to have him_. He lifts up my shirt and I stop thinking for a while...

Claire's POV:

I feed for the first time. There are no words; maybe euphoria, or enlightenment. My fangs withdraw from Shane's neck - how did he get here? Oh yeah, I called out to him through the door and he just came to me. Maybe I compelled him. Interesting. Shane falls to the ground and Myrnin drags him back to the house, leaving him in the hall.

Myrnin returns to me and takes my hand, grinning like a schoolboy. I love him in that moment. I just fed, so my head is clearer, and I still feel so much towards Myrnin.

We run, vampire-fast, towards the lab. Once we get there, he clears a table, lifts me up and puts me on the table, murmuring something like "Pick up where we left off"

Then we are kissing. I don't know who kissed whom, but it doesn't matter. The kiss is nothing like the last one; this one is desperate and breathtaking. I moan a little against his mouth and grab onto his back, pulling him closer to me. He picks me up again and pulls away so that our faces are tantalisingly close together. His smile is so sweet that I can't help but smile back.

He carries me towards his bedroom but just before we get there, my legs wrapped around his waist, his lips on my neck, someone clears their throat behind us.

Myrnin's POV:

Can I never get any _PRIVACY_? I make a sound of annoyance as I drop Claire and turn around to see Oliver smiling with genuine humour. He looks Claire over, knowing full well that she has turned.

He breaks the silence by saying " Amelie sent me to check on Claire. She felt a change in her and was concerned. Obviously Claire does not need any help..." His eyebrows lifted and he began to pace.

Olive spoke to me as if Claire was not there " Is this wise Myrnin? Turning someone without consulting Amelie?" He stopped and looked at Claire "Did you have a choice?" Claire nodded and Oliver said " This emotion may not be real, Claire. You were turned by him, and his blood may be influencing you."

With that bombshell, Oliver walked up the stairs and was gone.

"Don't believe him" I whispered, afraid that I had already lost her.

"Look at me" she demanded. When I continued to look towards the stairs, she turned my face and kissed me. The passion was still there, as if Oliver had never shown up. I pick her up again and continued from where we left off.

I place her on the bed and break away, a question in my eyes. She looks at me and takes off my shirt, never breaking eye contact. I snarl, low in my throat, and kiss her neck. I bite her and she moans before biting my neck. As we drink each other's blood, the world fades away, leaving just us in this moment, and nothing else matters.

Nothing.

**_Please review! Thanks for all of your support!_**


	5. Blood

**_Hi guys! Here's another chapter; hope ya like it!_**

Chapter 5: Blood

Eve's POV:

I skip down the stairs, feeling full of light after... You know, and stop in my tracks as I see Shane lay in the hallway, in a fettle position. I rush over, murmuring "Shane, honey, what's wrong?" but I don't need an explanation.

I see the blood.

I scream "Michael!" And look Shane over frantically. A bite mark on his neck tells me what happened, and as Michael runs down the stairs, he shouts "Damn, Shane, who bit you?"

Shane manages to mumble "Cla-" before he gasps and wakes up, clutching his neck. He stands up, grabs his coat and runs outside.

I look at Michael. We both know where he's going.

_The lab._

Claire's POV:

I wake up with a sigh, content, and look at Myrnin. How long has he been watching me? All night? His eyes are full of emotion and I cannot break his gaze, until I realise that I am topless. When did that come off? I can't believe it, but I'm embarrassed. I look around and find my top ripped down the middle. Ah. I remember.

Is it possible that I'm hungry already? As if sensing this, Myrnin smiles and says "Need a drink?" I nod and he runs off, vampire speed, to go to the blood bank.

I look around. The only thing noteworthy is the presence of Myrnin's vampire bunny slippers.

Wow, I'm a vampire. The realisation hit me suddenly, and I thought about what would happen next. I'll never leave. What about MIT? My parents? Eve, Michael, _Shane_?

No. Shane could never love me the same way. Myrnin was the only one who'd love me. I could still have a life, but now I also had eternity.

I smiled as I turned around, but the expression froze on my face as I saw him.

_Shane._

Shane's POV:

Bloodlust. That was the only emotion in her eyes. She was topless - I'm a man, I looked - but alone. He wasn't there.

There was no one to stop her draining me. Did I even care? What was the point? She might as well have stayed dead, and wasn't sustaining her better than suicide?

She raced across the room and bit me.

Myrnin's POV:

Last night was the best night of my life.

Nothing really happened, but I watched Claire sleep. She was so beautiful, and she was _mine._ The blood sharing had made us even closer, and as I ran to the blood bank, I felt a tug back to the lab.

Intense emotion. Lust. What was going on?

I ran back to the lab and saw Claire biting Shane. He was close to death, but he seemed content.

"Stop!" I yelled, and Claire withdrew her fangs immediately. Shane slumped to the floor. I opened the portal and sent him through.

Claire was shaking. She murmured "Nononononono" over and over again as a took her in my arms and rocked her gently back and forth.

I saw Michael through the portal and quickly threw him a note. He nodded slightly and the portal closed.

I could feel her horror and self loathing. I spoke gently "You're only young Claire. You'll learn." And she kissed me with a desperation that frightened us both as I led her back to the bedroom, the taste of Shane's blood still on her lips.

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I want lots of reviews! Xx**


	6. Haste

**_I was bored, so I thought I'd update again. Luck you!_**

Chapter 6: Haste

Michael's POV:

Should I go after him? I pondered this, but Shane could look after himself, and Eve looked like she was shaking apart beside me. I took her in my arms and just stood there, hoping that this would soothe her.

I led her to the couch, sat her down and went to the kitchen to fix us some food. Sandwiches, a can of Coke for her and an opaque sports bottle for me.

We sat there in silence until Eve whispered "How did this happen to us?"

I had no answer for that. Everything had been fine a couple of days ago. Until Claire had died, Shane had become suicidal, and Claire's spirit had made itself known to us. Myrin had tried to save her, but the process had used his blood, and Claire had chosen to turn.

Where did that leave us? I thought about this until the portal opened and Shane was thrown through. I caught a glimpse of Claire - _topless_? - looking over at us in horror and chanting while Myrnin rocked her.

Shane had a fresh bite mark and looked deadly pale. Eve shrieked and ran over to Shane, who was so close to death now. He murmured something I couldn't quite catch and passed out.

Just before the portal closed, Myrnin threw a note through and I caught it before Eve could notice. The note read _We need to meet. 12 o'clock at the Glass House? She needs control._

No doubt who the she was. I nodded and the portal closed.

I ran over to join Eve and thought to myself _How did this happen to us?_

Shane's POV:

Was I going to die? If so, why was I so peaceful as Claire drained me? We were so close in that moment, I could almost feel her love again. Oh wow. Am I becoming a _fang banger_? Yep, I think I am.

My thoughts came in quick flashes until Claire withdrew her fangs and Myrnin threw me through the portal. Now I felt pain, loss and - how predictable am I? - anger. I need her again. She fills the void of my empty heart. Oh wow. I'm soppy now?

I would have rolled my eyes, but I passed out.

Sometimes it sucks, being me.

Eve's POV:

I was crying, violent sobs shaking my chest, as I lent over Shane. Was he _dead_?

I turned to Michael with a question in my eyes and he silently felt for a pulse.

Relief washed over his face and he picked Shane up and carried him out to the hearse. I fumbled for the keys and went outside, silently unlocking the car. Michael placed Shane on the back seat and got in the drivers side as I took the passenger side.

We drove in silence, holding hands, and pulled up outside the hospital. Michael grabbed Shane and went through to the A&E.

I just hoped we weren't too late.

Myrnin's POV:

I hated to leave Claire, even asleep, but I had to go to the blood bank, before Claire finished Shane off.

It was 11:30, so I rushed at top speed, taking corners at speeds that left people in a daze, trying to find the source of the unexplained breeze.

I passed the A&E entrance on the way back and saw the hearse parked out front. Eve spotted me as I slowed and came over. She was shaking but met my eyes and said "Will he die?" Before breaking down into sobs once more.

I decided to wait with Eve for her own protection, and , twenty minutes later, Michael came out supporting a slumping Shane. Michael looked me over once and said "Get in the car"

We drove to the Glass House in a stony silence.

Claire's POV:

I woke up at midday and blinked rapidly, trying to get my bearings. I was in Myrnin's bed, and I was alone. Why was I here? In Myrnin's bed? I looked down at myself and gasped. What had happened to me? I was covered in blood and down to my underwear. What had Myrnin done?

I'm going to _kill him_, I thought wildly. He'd have the advantage as a vampire, but Shane would help me.

I went to a closet and pulled out a long dress,one of Ada's. I went to the wall in the lab and opened the portal to the Glass house, stepping into darkness to get Shane and an explanation...

Amelie's POV:

I had felt a shift in Claire when her death had occurred; a small feeling of loss for her, as if I had lost a small part of myself. She had been under my contract, so I had owned her at one time, which brought about this connection. When I felt this part of me change, I sent Oliver to find out the cause of this change.

He came back to me with a grave expression " Myrnin has turned her"

I felt a small burst of rage, but then realised that this was Myrnin; he loved her, and no matter what I would have said, he would find a way to bring her back. But as a vampire? Interesting...

Oliver continued as I pondered this " They are an item, and very close indeed" the look in Oliver's eyes seemed to hide a private joke, but I did not focus on this.

" I will visit the lab and the Glass House to... Check on the situation" Olive assumed that I meant to punish Myrnin, but fear drove me, not anger.

Was I already too late?

**_Cliffhanger, I know! What do you think? Love or hate it; please review! _****_Xx_**


	7. Meeting

**_This is going to be my last update for a while - I've got lots of exams coming up, so blame them! And enjoy!_**

Chapter 7: Meeting

Claire's POV:

I walked through the portal to see...

... No one. The house was empty, only furniture there to greet me.

I made myself comfy on the couch and waited.

Michael walked through the door ten minutes later supporting a limp Shane, Eve not far behind.

I rushed over - how was I that fast? - and pulled Shane into a hug. "Who did this to him?" I cried, shaking in disgust.

"I swear, if this was Myr-" I stopped as Myrnin enters, looking shocked at my presence. "What, are you surprised that I escaped?" Obvious venom in my voice made Myrnin flinch, but I continued " You left me in your room covered in blood, and you thought I wouldn't wonder why I was in your bed, half naked? Did you kidnap me? Why are you looking so surprised, Michael?" Michael shook his head just as I registered the sound of a car outside.

We waited in silence as someone approached the front door.

Amelie's POV:

I had Oliver search the lab, but no one was there. A feeling of dread began to build inside of me. What would I do if I could not find them? There was a serious danger of the loss of many lives, and I would not allow this.

Oliver got back into the limo shaking his head and the limo sped on to the Glass house. As we pulled up outside I heard a slight commotion and then silence, triggered by the sound of the limo's engine. Oliver got out ahead of me, checking my path, and I emerged from the limo with a fluid grace that I had always relied on to reinforce my power and control.

I reach the front door at a leisurely pace, feeling no need to hurry, and assume that my face is the emotionless mask of the Founder. I take a quick breath and open the door with an inaudible push.

Eve, Myrnin, Shane, Michael and Claire were stood in the living room, in silence, obviously awaiting my arrival. I give each a regal nod and focus on Claire.

" Hello dear. How old are you?" I ask, wondering if I am already too late.

She says "Just turned 17" at the same time that Michael says " 18 next week"

Claire looks at Michael oddly, saying " You don't need to lie, it's obvious!" As her cheeks flare a light pink.

I seem to be the only person in the room who understands. Even Oliver seems bewildered. I take a step closer to Claire and say " Claire, what happened yesterday?"

She rolls her eyes and says " I was working on the machine for days as punishment, remember? Then I came home yesterday and ... Got reacquainted with Shane" This time, the blush is a deep crimson as she looks down at the floor.

Myrnin looks at Claire and says "How could you not remember?"

Claire raises her eyes to Myrnin and glares " You have no right to ask me anything after what you did!"

" What did he do, Claire?" I ask, full of sympathy. This cannot be easy for her.

" I woke up half dressed covered in blood in his bedroom this morning! He must have kidnapped me! Look at what he did to Shane!" Claire hugs Shane tightly, which make him wince.

I try to make my voice soothing as I say " I need to speak to my fellow vampires alone. Now" the last part is a command.

Claire does not join us. Instead, Eve and Claire support Shane as he limps to the kitchen. Myrnin turns around and demands "Tell me what is going on!"

I take a breath and prepare to crush him.

Claire's POV:

The questions confused me. Why did no one remember? Why was everyone looking at me like that? _I_ wasn't the crazy one; Myrnin was here. So why did everyone treat me like I was?

Eve must have been taking most of Shane's weight; carrying him took no effort, and Eve kept telling me to slow down.

I looked over at Shane and felt the memory of last night with him creep in... The way he'd touched me, the way he'd kissed me, the way he'd made me feel so special in his arms, the way he'd... I shook myself out of it.

" Hey, do we have any Cokes? I'm thirsty." I said, feeling parched. Eve looked over at me with obvious worry and gave me a Coke in the same way you'd give meat to a lion. Careful. Wary. Almost scared.

I opened the can and drank, but it did nothing to relieve my thirst, so I poured a glass of water. That had no effect, either.

Eve hadn't stopped looking at me. "Still thirsty CB?" She enquired, looking worried. I nodded and frowned.

There was a sweet scent coming from nearby. I looked around and started to sniff the air. Odd. It was like honey and chocolate, but much darker. I followed the smell over to Shane. It was the bandage on his throat. A scented bandage? Huh. Weird.

Eve looked terrified and called out "Umm, guys?" To the people in the other room. I _licked_ the bandage at Shane's neck - don't ask me why - and felt something happen to me.

Myrnin's POV:

I demanded to know what was going on. Claire had forgotten an entire year of her life, including her transformation. Including our time together. She still loved Shane. She could not remember the end of their relationship.

That, more than anything else, scared me.

Amelie composed herself and began, in a voice filled with pain and loss " In 1650, one of my dear friends, Andrea, wanted to turn. This was at a time when I did not think of humans the way I do now; I found a true friend in her. I did not want the responsibility, so I begged my father, Bishop, to do it. He did, and they shared blood on her first few nights as a vampire. Andrea lost her memory, all recollection of herself, and became... Empty. Bishop showed me this and said "weakness will destroy you. I will not tolerate weakness" and killed her. My punishment for having a human friend." Her voice was bitter at the end, and silence engulfed the room.

Oliver broke it, saying " How did we never find out about this?" A valid question.

I already knew the answer " Vampires rarely turn humans out of love. Usually for power." Amelie's voice was devoid of emotion, but her eyes showed the sympathy she felt.

" Hold on a minute. How does that even work?" Michael asked.

Amelie sighed " The fledgling" Michael looked confused; Amelie amended " The young vampire does not have enough of their own blood in their system, as we do when we convert human blood into our own in the first few weeks of vampirism. They lose their very essence over a matter of days" The last word hit me like a tonne of bricks. Days? Is that all?

I call from Eve in the kitchen; "Umm, guys?" I ignored this, unable to think of anything except Claire's fate.

That is, until I heard a scream.

Oliver's POV:

The situation bothered me. I had thought that I was on even ground with Amelie, and knew everything about vampires. I had done enough research over my years on the Earth to gain this arrogance. But this came as a shock, and these days, nothing shocked me.

I ask the burning question " How did we never find out about this?"

I take in Amelie's reply and ignore the comments of the fledgling. If they had only shared blood once, did that change anything? I had many questions, but was interrupted by a scream.

Amelie's POV:

I had nothing but sympathy as Myrnin's eyes lost the light of hope and became dull, tired, agonisingly dark eyes.

If he lost Claire, he would loose a part of himself, much like my loss of Sam. I could not even think the name without pain.

Could heartbreak apply to the undead? If so, that was the only way to describe Myrnin in that moment. Heartbroken. Lost. And still in love, even though he could distance himself from her, to make her loss more bearable.

I was about to give him the only ray of hope, but a scream interrupted my speech.

Eve's POV:

Claire had forgotten that she was a vampire, but I hadn't. She was thirsty, and that scared me. Shane had an open wound, and she could easily attack him. I did not know if he could survive another attack.

She caught a scent - Shane's blood - and began to sniff the air. I was terrified. Unbeknownst to her, Claire's eyes were turning a deep scarlet.

She was getting closer to Shane and I ask for help " Umm, guys?"

She licks the bandage - possibly the _grossest_ thing I have even seen _in my_ _life_ - and her fangs snap into place.

The only thing that might save Shane now is in the other room, so I let out a scream. Michael, at least, will help. But as he rushes to through the door, I wonder, _am I too late?_

**_Small cliffhanger, but I've got to keep you hooked! Shout out to cheesepuffzapper, lovelife05, justrockzyxxx, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, NarutoRox, guests Karen and Flora, AreonaVxx, and jjrw199 for your reviews! Review or I will not update! Xx_**


	8. Reflection

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while; exams and stuff. Anyway, enjoy, but I warn you; bad language and a dark theme, for now. Thanks for my reviews, I love you all, and you give me the confidence to try out new ideas. Thank you and please review! X_**

Chapter 8: Reflection

Michael's POV:

I rush into the kitchen to see Eve staring at Claire. Claire's fangs were down and her eyes were glowing a deep scarlet, but she hadn't bitten Shane. Not yet, anyway. Instead, she turns to me and asks " What's wrong with me? I-I-I-". She breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs.

She had no idea. Her instincts were telling her to bite someone, and she had no clue as to why. Poor girl. I go over and embrace her, hoping to calm her. Her sobs die down and she whispers "Can I see a mirror?"

I look behind me, through the open door, at their faces; Amelie's cool mask, Oliver's indifference, and Myrnin's barely contained sorrow.

Amelie nods her approval and I run, vampire fast, up to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my red eyes, my fangs extended. I hated myself sometimes, when I was so desperate. Only a drop of blood and a red haze came over me. I lost my humanity in a snap, and I fucking _hated_ it. Hated myself for my bloodlust. I couldn't even imagine what Claire was feeling. At least I could hold on to my reasons for turning; to be free, and to save my best friend. Claire had nothing to hold on to. And no one could do a thing about it.

I turn from the mirror and punch the wall, feeling the release of violence on my anger. Stupid really; a trick I'd picked up from Shane. All it really achieved was a hole in the wall. Damn; that would be expensive. But I felt better for it, and grabbed the mirror, taking the stairs two at a time.

I tried to hide my self loathing, but I knew that the vampires had heard my outburst. I was met by raised eyebrows but nothing more as I walked through to the kitchen, dreading the moment that Claire realised she was a monster.

Claire's POV:

My thoughts came in flashes as I study my features. My face. My red eyes. My _fangs_.

Wrong.

Vampire.

Monster.

After a long examination, I wonder how this had happened. I couldn't remember being turned, but, well, I'd obviously become a vam- vampire. I mentally stuttered, trying to get used to the idea. I would never see the sun. I'd never leave Morganville. Go to MIT. I'd have to drink blood.

Blood.

Death.

Wrong.

I couldn't live like this! I couldn't drink blood and smile! What could I do?

Death.

Death.

Death.

The thought becomes a steady rhythm in my head. Could I? Should I?

Death.

Death.

_Death_.

Myrnin's POV:

Claire's expression scares me. She looks mortified, and I feel an emotional tug, through our shared blood. Her thoughts were turning from horror to self loathing, and even self harm. Shocked, I turn to Amelie, and see a frown upon her usually emotionless features.

I run to Claire. I do the only thing I can think of - I kiss her.

I can see shock turn to recognition as she pulls me closer and runs her fingers through my hair. The kiss was meant to be quick, but elation at her memories return floods us both, deepening the kiss. A snarl emits from deep within me as I pick her up so that her legs wrap around me.

How easily I forget a room full of people. Michael clears his throat and both myself and Claire let go of each other, a blush only adding to her beauty.

Amelie motions for me to join her outside. Her expression sobers me. " She will still fade; when she awakens tomorrow, she will have forgotten more than today. How much of your blood has she had altogether?" Amelie's voice is filled with sympathy as she crushes my ray of hope.

I think back " Three, maybe four pints." I answer.

She nods, and whispers "There may be hope for her yet."

With that, Amelie and Oliver take their leave, and I slump against the nearest wall. _What could I do_?

Eve's POV:

As Claire looks at her reflection, I look over at Michael. He's holding the mirror, and his knuckles are red, healing fast. What has he done? Probably punched... Something.

I shake my head slightly, but my thoughts are interrupted as someone blurs past me, to Claire. I can't tell what's going on - vampire speed, stupid human eyes- but I hear a snarl. The action slows down and I see what's going on. Claire's legs are wrapped around Myrnin, and they are kissing. I mean real, deep, get-a-room kissing. Michael clears his throat and they separate, Claire's blush bringing a sense of normality to the situation.

Mrynin walks through the kitchen door. Wow. This is awkward. I shake my head and ask the question Amelie asked before "CB, how old are you?"

Claire looks confused as she replies " Well, I've been waiting for my eighteenth for ages. It's next week. You forgot my birthday?" The last part is a hurt whisper.

I quickly reassure her " No, honey, I just wanted to double check"

Claire looks relieved and chirpy. A voice comes from the corner. Just one word. "Why?"

Michael's POV:

The kiss between Myrnin and Claire didn't go unnoticed. At least Eve just caught the final parts; I never wanted to see that again. Puke worthy. Ugh.

Well, the kiss seemed to have awoken something in Claire, besides emotions, obviously. She remembered. I listened to the conversation outside. Oh. This wasn't the end, but it could be over in days.

Days.

She'd been offered eternity and took it. Now she only had days? What kind of a sick joke was that? She looked so happy. And that would be ripped away in a matter of days.

_Days_.

He'd kept silent until now, but suddenly Shane's choked whisper reached us "Why?"

"Why what, man?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation casual.

It failed "Why are they together?"

Silence. Wow, this was awkward. How had we forgotten him? Claire had kissed -and practically groped - Myrnin in front of Shane. They hadn't even officially broken up. I didn't judge her, but wow. This was just awkward.

Claire sighed beside me. "Shane..." But Shane just rose to his feet, trembling, and walked towards the door, shouting "I never want to see you again! You slut! Fang banger! You fucking whore! I-" But he stopped as Myrnin grabbed him by the throat, murmuring so that even I had to strain my ears "Was it wise to insult my Claire in front of me?"

Everything froze.

Claire's POV:

Shane. How could we have forgotten? His rant hurt me; how could he say those things? I know that I'd, well, groped Myrnin, but it had been instinctual. What could I do? Now Shane was acting like he'd caught me cheating on him. Uncalled for.

But my mental rant ceased as Myrnin advanced, grabbing Shane before I could react. I didn't hear what he said, but Shane's face was going red with strain, and Myrnin seemed gleeful at the sight. His eyes, however, told another tale entirely; they were a steady red, and I recognised the beast that had been unleashed. Shane was lucky to still be alive up to now.

Speaking of which, I shook myself out of my daze and run over to the scene. I whisper to Myrnin "Myrnin? It's me, Claire. Can you let go for me? I believe in your humanity; I've seen it"

The last part is an afterthought, but it worked; Shane slumped to the floor as Myrnin turned to face me, looking deep into my eyes to find something. I wasn't sure a thousand years could prepare me for that longing in his eyes.

He takes my hands, starting fireworks that I was sure hadn't been there before, and leads me to a portal, to the lab, to be alone...

Shane's POV:

It felt like my heart was breaking, which wasn't anything new; I'd felt it before, with Lyssa, Mom, and even Frank. Just a little. Just enough to remind me never to love again, but I'd thought that Claire was different. That she cared. I didn't like to feel weak, so I let the familiar red haze take over my brain, clouding my pain.

Anger. That's how I said all of those things, those awful things, and I hated myself even more for the look on Claire's face as I said them.

Well, she deserved it; the bitch just had a good feel up in front of me, like we weren't together. Like I didn't still love her. She'd always been a vampires pet, but this was taking it too far. She was being such a slut! Didn't she care?

Yet she saved me from Myrnin. Did she still love me? And then she went to the lab. Bitch. Just as I thought she'd come to her senses to love me, she does that. Whore. Slut. Fucking fang banger. I was running low on insults. Oh well. I had plenty of time to think as Eve and Michael left the kitchen, leaving me to think. To plan. To get revenge.

Eve's POV:

Wow, that was awkward. I watched the scene unfold, yet I still didn't know what to do.

I let Michael pull me out of the room and walk blindly to the couch, sighing as I sat down. Time to reflect, but I didn't want to. It was obvious that Myrnin loved Claire, and that Claire was growing to love Myrnin, even if she wouldn't admit it. But Shane loved Claire, sort of, and Claire... What? I didn't know anymore.

I sigh again, dropping my head into my hands and massaging my temple. What could I do? I felt so foolish for believing that Claire would come back and we'd go back to normal, like always; it was only a matter of time, and now... What could I do?

Nothing. I felt so hopeless, and began to sob. I cried my heart out into my hands, all the while my mind repeated the word. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

I pulled myself free from sorrows grip as I looked up, surprise that Michael hasn't comforted me by now, telling me that it'd be okay, that we'd work it out.

But he wasn't there.

Myrnin's POV:

I looked down at Claire's sleeping face. Once we'd returned to the lab, Claire's eyes had drooped and she had looked like she was going to collapse there and then. I'd led her to bed and now I watched her chest rise and fall. She smiled in her sleep.

I couldn't just sit here, no matter how peaceful Claire looked. I couldn't watch her sleep knowing that it could be the last time she knew my name.

I left the bedroom and entered the lab, beginning to pace before my mind registered the action. What could I do? I know! I run to the other side of the lab and find Bob, before going to a wall and grabbing my rumpled vampire bunny slippers.

I take off my pirate boots and slip on the soft slippers, returning to Bob with steps that resemble prances. Oh, how I have missed them! "Have you missed me? I believe you have. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in a while; many things have happened, many changes. Oh! Claire has joined the undead, the vampires! But before you get all excited, know this; she is likely to die. What should I do? I need your help. Please" the mad ramblings are feverish until the end, when my voice cracks as if registering my unbeating heart breaking.

There is no reply from my feet, or from Bob; he simply continues on his way, oblivious. I sigh and pace again, hoping for an answer. None come. I become angry; how dare fate take Claire when I have only just gotten her! When she had only just started her eternity of wonderful learning, living and, well, me. I couldn't loose her again. Not now.

So I wouldn't. I would find a way to save her. Now, where to start...

**_What will happen next? Review and you'll find out! X_**


	9. Rescue

_**I didn't get many reviews :( but I thought I'd update anyway. Italics are memories, from the actual books and previous chapters of this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Please review! X**_

Chapter 9: Rescue

Claire's POV:

I wake up in bed and sigh. I was happy at the Glass House, even if I'd only been there for a few days. I felt safe here, a feeling that I hadn't had since moving to Morganville. I didn't believe in Eve's vampires, but I still didn't like it here. I open my eyes an see a ceiling that I don't recognise. Wait, I'd gone to sleep in my bed, and now... Where was I?

I get up and investigate. I'm in someone's bedroom. It's a mess, but a good one; books littered everywhere, and one _humungous_ bed! Wow. Wait, maybe I'd stumbled into someone's bed last night. Maybe I'd gotten drunk and uncharacteristically stupid. The details were fuzzy, and I didn't want to remember.

I look down at myself and gasp. I'm wearing an old fashioned dress that sweeps the floor, in a deep black with patterns that make the dress look regal, somehow. I'd never have worn this, no matter how drunk I was. I look around again and find the door. Stepping through, I gasp at the mess. It must have been a lab; the tables and chairs and chemical stains told me that much. It was like there had been some sort of tornado! Everything's upside down, and there is glass everywhere.

But that's not what made me gasp. It was the beauty before me. Handsome didn't cover it; he was asleep on the couch nearby, but my gasp woke him. When his eyes opened, I felt a memory flash before my eyes...

_She was expecting an old, sick person; expecting it so much that she looked around again, trying to find him. But the only man in the room sat in a chair, peacefully reading a book. He marked the spot with a finger, closed it, and looked up at Amelie._

_He was young, or at least he looked it. Shoulder-length curly brown hair, big, dark puppy-dog eyes, flawless, faintly golden skin. Frozen at the age of maybe twenty-five, just enough for creases to be forming at the corners of his eyes. Also, he was really, really...pretty._

I snap back to reality with a gasp. What was that? Who was he? Who was Amelie? And how did I know them? But I knew that I knew them all, and that I was just forgetting something vital. But what?

Myrnin's POV:

I had paced the lab for hours, thinking, until I considered what Amelie had said at the Glass House, how there might still be hope. So who could I go to other than her? There was no other option; I would visit the Founder.

My bunny slippers were not the best for traveling, but they comforted me, so I left them on as I ran through the darkened streets; portals were quicker, but I felt the need to be on the move. I reached her office, leaving a trail of confused guards in my wake. I was an unstoppable force, and at any other time, I would have grinned, but I was mostly sane. For now.

I pushed open the doors to her office and scan the area. She looked to be in a heated discussion with Ollie but stopped as I entered. She glared at me until she remembered the situation, and the Ice Queen Amelie softened somewhat. Oliver just glared at me with clear annoyance. Well, why should I care? Claire was more important than Oliver, or even Amelie, so I just grin manically at him, before turning to the Founder.

My eyes hold my silent plea, and she sighs, averting her gaze. She says "I understand why you came, Myrnin. You require help in saving the fledgling." She doesn't use Claire's name, just the old word that I recognise so well. She continues " She may be saved, but this is up to her; she must unlock her memories from within her very core, but you can assist her?" she raises her eyes to mine, making it a question.

I breathe out of habit and nod. She does not falter, having already predicted my answer " You must guide her through her memories, but this can only begin if she has a spark of recognition, a memory, not a full recognition. You may be the best hope for that. If this occurs, connect to her mind. You should be able to with enough concentration. She will see you, Myrnin" and I understand what she means. Claire will see my mind. That would be terrifying, but unavoidable, of course. To save my little Claire.

Oliver's glare was pronounced by a sneer as he heard this "She will become as mad as you are. This is foolish! Amelie, tell him the other choice"

Amelie turns frosted eyes on Oliver and sighs, deciding to listen to the vampire. "The other choice is to let one of us bite her, and she would forgot only her time as a vampire, changing her allegiance to one of us. This is an undesirable option; she would need to be reminded of her full human life first, by...those closest to her. " I understood the meaning behind the words. She would have to go to the Glass house and be with Shane, to renew her memories of her human life in the same way that I had earlier; with passion.

A last resort, then; I would rather the first option worked, but I was not selfish enough to deny her, her life, her immortality, and her love.

Even if that was not me.

I sigh and nod, acknowledging the choice but deciding against it for now. " I will go to the lab now, before she wakes. Thank you" the last part is a whisper; without Amelie, there would be no hope.

She tilts her head as I leave the room with a small frown on her face. I race back to the lab and pretend to sleep, as I can hear her waking. I do not want to startle her, but as she approaches, she sees me and gasps. My eyes fly open and meet hers. I sense a memory, not full recognition, so I reach with my mind, praying to, well, anyone, that I can save her mind. She is the light in the dark. I refuse to lose her.

She falls into my arms as I begin this most awful journey.

Shane's POV:

I look down at the body below me and sneer, a face I know that my victim will never forget. They cower beneath me and I laugh, a sound that is devoid of humour, and anything human. This had been too easy, almost as if they had wanted this to happen. Maybe they did. That's what I tell myself, but, buried deep under the anger, I am screaming What are you doing? How could you do this to them? Whilst crying over Claire, the whore. But I ignored this and continue with my work. So much to do...

Claire's POV:

Another memory flashed, drawing her in.

_"Myrnin, it's Claire. Where are you?"_

_She almost missed him, because he was so still. Myrnin was usually in motion of some kind - moving fast, like a hummingbird, from one bright attraction to the next..._

And another one...

_"She understands my desperation so well. And you glow so brightly, Claire. The temptation is almost-" he shook his head violently, as if trying to throw something out of his mind..._

It felt like I'd skipped past something, and another memory...

_Myrnin, sitting on the shoulders of Bishop's statue, reached down and plucked the book from Claire's hand an instant before Bishop grabbed it. "Ah, ah, ah" he said. "Don't be rude, old man"... "Leave the girl alone. You're finished now."_

_Bishop grabbed Claire and pulled her against his chest, claws out and at her throat. "Give me that book or I kill her!"..._

Wait! Yet another new face, with a mountain of memories that were probably better left buried, and into another one...

_"I treid- I tried to stop, Claire. I did try. Please give me the credit"_

_"You bit me" she said again. It sounded surprised, although she really wasn't anymore. You can't trust him. Shane had said that. And Michael. And Eve. Even Amelie._

_**You can't trust me**__._

_Myrnin had told her that, too, from the very first. She'd just never really, really believed it. Myrnin was like a thrill ride..._

_"I am so sorry" Myrnin said, and lowered his head..._

That one hurt. Could I trust this man? But somehow, I knew I could...

Myrnin's POV:

When we connected, her mind went through many memories of me. The first couple were from my days of madness, when my control had been... Well, nonexistent. The next was from Bishop, although I was glad that I did not have to relive the memories in between. The fourth memory hurt us both, and I wondered, would she forgive me? As she plunged into another memory, all I could do was observe as she did, guiding her through her time with me...

_Myrnin, who hadn't said much, suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, shocked, and for a panicked second wondered if he'd suddenly decided to snack on her neck...but it was just a hug..._

I almost laugh at the memory, but there is no time, for she is moving on to more recent events...

_"Magnus" he said. "I'm the end"_

_Then he reached out and wrapped those cold, damp hands around her neck..._

I had never been a witness to this, and hated the draug more with this memory, but the final memory was here...

_he clears a table, lifts me up and puts me on the table, murmuring something like "Pick up where we left off"_

_Then we are kissing. I don't know who kissed whom, but it doesn't matter. The kiss is nothing like the last one; this one is desperate and breathtaking. I moan a little against his mouth and grab onto his back, pulling him closer to me. He picks me up again and pulls away so that our faces are tantalisingly close together. His smile is so sweet that I can't help but smile back._

_He carries me towards his bedroom but just before we get there, my legs wrapped around his waist, his lips on my neck, someone clears their throat behind us..._

Claire's POV:

The final memory floored me. I had managed to pick at the fragile pieces of my mind, putting my memory back together and filling in the blanks between flashes; vampires were real, Amelie, Myrnin, Bishop. But now _I_ was one? That was a recent development, and I was sure that my...relationship with Myrnin was too.

Myrnin. I felt his presence around my thoughts, how I had no clue, as I remembered the events of the past. He was everywhere; it was like I could truly see him for what he was, light and dark, knowledge and bloodlust, love and hate, all tied together with something so very _Myrnin_; though I had only remembered him just now, it felt as if I knew him, inside out, and that he knew me in the same way. This was a bond that could never be broken, and I felt my mind click back into place properly, for the first time in days I was me again, no confusion, just perfect clarity.

I felt Myrnin begin to withdraw from my thoughts and became aware of the physical world. I was in Myrnin's arms on the floor, and as I opened my eyes, I met his and we just looked at each other for what felt like eternity, and yet was no time at all.

Shane's POV:

My work was done, but I could only rest for tonight; tomorrow, I would begin again, and I would have revenge on the bitch.

Even if it killed me.

**_Thanks for your reviews! If I don't get 5 for this chapter, I will make you wait to find out about Shane's 'work' and everything else! Please review! Xx_**


	10. Revelations

_**It's been a while since I updated, sorry, but I've had exams! Forgive me! *bats eyelashes* anyway, we have a new reviewer! Yay! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all! We have a new character - Lauren - and a New twist! This chapter jumps around a bit, sorry, but I wanted to fill in some gaps. Anyway, on with the chapter! Lots of reviews or no chapter 11! X**_

Chapter 10: Revelations

Michael's POV:

I look around at the Glass House, Eve's pained face, and Shane's angry one, thinking, this is too much. So I take the cowards way out; grabbing a coat, I run. Out the door, down the road, away from this mess. Away from my life.

I run for what felt like hours in the sun, which becomes unbearable within minutes, but I just use the pain to propel me further, until I feel bloodlust take hold. There is a human nearby, and in my weakened state, their blood sings to me, almost as if they are saying _go on Michael- drain me!_

I succumb to the darkness and see my victim look around for the cause of the breeze that is me running past. She isn't a local - no bracelet - and her hair is up, exposing her neck. She looks to be nearly twenty, the age I would be, if I could age. I chuckle and she sees me, visibly relaxing at the sight of someone else, nothing sinister. Or so she thinks.

I walk forward and hear her heartbeat skyrocket as she takes me in. I grin at this response, and begin in a voice that I hardly recognise - dark, like velvet, predatory. "Hello, dear. Are you lost?"

Her eyes widen and she pulls in a shaky breath "Yes, I am. My names Lauren, I'm in Texas on holiday with my friends, and I came here to - to-" she halts as I shush her, looking around.

"How about we take this somewhere more... Private?" She nods and I lead her away from this sunny street, over to a dark alleyway. Perfect. I drop the hood of my coat and walk towards her slowly, feeling her blood course through her veins like a pressure on my fangs, though I know that this isn't real. I haven't bitten her. Yet.

I clear my throat and continue on my way. I kiss her, just to hear her heartbeat stutter as she kisses me back. Wow, she was keen. I leave a trail of kisses down her jaw and land at her neck, where her pulse is strongest. I bite her.

Amelie's POV:

I look at Oliver and see his face pulling itself into a frown. So, he was worried about Myrnin. Interesting. Well, he was probably more worried about having Myrnin running the portals if he went mad with grief. Well, more insane than usual, I amended to myself.

I felt yet another change in Claire; A strong pull, as if she was trying to reach me. Well, that could mean one of two things; either she was dying, or she was regaining her memory. I hoped for the latter, as I had a certain...attachment which was more than the pull, as I referred to it. I had this odd connection to any vampire I had ever changed, or any human that had worn my bracelet. A way to keep an eye on them, so to speak. Myrnin had no explanation that excluded alchemy, so I just accepted it.

I blink and speak to Oliver "Something is happening. We shall have to wait for a while to discover what" a clear dismissal, but as Oliver turns to leave, I speak once more "Oliver? Wait a moment, there is something else"

He looks at me but I am deep within my mind, trying to discover what has happened to Michael. He has darkened. What did this mean? I also noticed another presence... Ah. Lauren was here. What timing. Well, there was nothing left to do now but find them...

Eve's POV:

Where was Michael? I search the entire house, from the secret room (creepy) to the basement (creepier, if that was even possible) to no avail. Where is he?

I pass the kitchen and think about Shane, sitting there alone. I open the door and look in, but he isn't there. Odd. I hear his voice from upstairs, sounding scared he shouts "Eve! Help me!" I take the stairs two at a time and look around. Where is Shane? But I have no time to think as I feel a pain in my head before passing out.

Oliver's POV:

I look at Amelie's face and wonder what she has called me back for. If we had to wait, what use was there in waiting together? But I do not voice any of this, as Amelie's face as gone back to the one she had before, when she was utilising one of her many connections. She blinks and looks into my eyes, whispering "Lauren is here"

Those three words stop me in my tracks. Lauren? _Here?_ My thoughts and emotions are a jumble that I do not want to untangle. Instead, I ask Amelie for guidance "What shall we do?" Amelie looks at her hands and comes to a decision "Find her"

She rises gracefully from behind her desk and we make our way outside, to a waiting limousine. We get inside and as it starts, I wonder if there is anything that we can do.

Lauren's POV:

This strange man was biting me. How strange. I did not struggle, instead thinking about a reason for such strange behaviour.

Was he a vampire? No, they did not exist. I had come to this strange little place to find a man named Oliver, and I hadn't told my friends where I was going, because that was none of their business. And why had I decided to come, even convincing my friends to go to America, not Australia? Because of a letter, posted through my letterbox, that contained only a few words, but they were enough.

_Lauren,_

_Where to start? My name is Oliver, and you will not remember me, but I remember you. I will always remember you. And your parents. Come to Morganville, Texas, and I will tell you what you already know, deep down._

The letter was old now; delivered when I was 10, now was my first trip abroad with my friends, so I had come for answers. Maybe that had been a mistake.

The man releases me from his jaws and picks me up, running with me so that everything is a blur. We arrive at a house and he takes me inside. His gorgeous blue eyes look appalled, and he is visibly shaking, but then they cloud over with red - _red -_ and he bites me again. This was getting old.

However, I stiffen as he begins to remove all aspects of my clothing, and his own. Was he going to rape me? I was down to my underwear and he was removing his t-shirt. That would be a yes. And I refused to accept it. I thrash and begin to scream, a noise coming from somewhere deep inside me. I push him off me, which should be impossible - he looked strong - and he blinked, the impossible red fading from his eyes. His face falls as he takes me in and he begins to weep.

I pull on my clothing and take in a deep, trembling breath. I turn to leave but there is someone standing in the doorway, and somehow I know that it is him.

_My father._

Eve's POV:

I wake in a dark room, no windows or doors, by the looks of it. I can only see with a little patch of light coming from somewhere to my left. A small part of my mind registers that this is the secret room in the pantry, the rest just panics. My arms and legs are tied to posts, and I can't get out of the knots. Only the other housemates knew about this place, and maybe Amelie, though she would use the secret room upstairs, not this place. I look down at myself and gasp. I am covered in bruises, visible through the gaps - no, the cuts- in my clothing. What was happening?

The pantry door opens, revealing Shane, who has the most horrible expression on his face. A grin that is devoid of emotion, more of a pull at his lips.

But his eyes are a different story. He's murderously angry. He walks over to me and begins to speak "No vampire to protect you now, you fang banging slut. Where's good old Michael? Hmm? He doesn't care about you; he left you here, to me" and he spits, which lands on my cheek.

I whimper, truly afraid. I was defenceless, and Shane had obviously tricked me, knocked me out and beat me. He could do anything. What would he do? And now betrayal set in; where was Michael? It must be his fault. As a small part of my mind screamed at me, no, Shane's poisoned your mind!, the rest of it decided to do whatever I could to stay alive.

No matter what, I would not die at the hands of Shane, after all that is faced. Not him.

Not now.

Michael's POV:

She doesn't struggle. That's what pulls me out of my destructive state. This girl - Lauren? - just stands there, resigned to her fate. I pick her up and run to the Glass House, putting her down on the couch. But she's still bleeding, and I can't stop myself - I bite her again.

But it's not just her blood that I lust for. It's her. She is truly exquisite, and with her blood in my veins, I become a true monster. I try to take advantage of her. But this human manages to push me off - what the? - and one look at her terrified eyes brings me back. I weep into my hands, ignorant to the events around me, aware only of the presence of her and another vampire in the room.

**_Cliffhanger! But I just thought, well, why not? Who is Lauren? Who are her parents? What's wrong with Shane? What will happen to Eve? Why does Oliver care? Where are Claire and Myrnin? Don't worry, some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter - if I get lots of reviews! Xx_**


	11. Restraint

_**I've not had many reviews for chapter 10, but I thought that I'd update before my friends killed me! This chapter moves around a lot, and I'll leave it to you, my awesome readers, to keep track! So here it is, chapter 11; hope you enjoy it! Review! X**_

Chapter 11: Restraint

Claire's POV:

Slowly, I open my to see Myrnin's smiling face. My breath hitches - how can he look at me with such love in his eyes, eyes usually filled with rage or boredom? - and I take in my surroundings. I'm in his - our - bed. I sigh, content, and snuggle up to him, peace overwhelming me. I haven't felt this happy in - had I even been this happy? Probably not.

I sleep with my head against his chest, not knowing that this may be the last time I feel this way...

Myrnin's POV:

She falls asleep and I stroke her perfect hair, taking in her scent. I felt shame cloud my happiness and try to shake it off, telling myself that now was not the time to think about Lauren, now was the time to appreciate Claire, after nearly losing her. Before I told her.

Before I lost her.

Eve's POV:

I wake up again, after blacking out from the pain. I've been moved, to somewhere with lights, but still no windows.

Damn, there was nothing around me that I could use to defend myself against Sh-Shane. I mentally stutter, the memories almost overwhelming me. I shiver and begin to cry again, pointless, desperate tears that soak my skin - no shirt, that was gone - trying to calm myself, crying will get me nowhere.

I look around again as my sobs die down and there is movement from a corner. Oh shit, he's back. I try to make myself smaller, hoping against hope that he'll just pass by, but no. He walks over slowly, not a care in the world, and leans over me.

I smell alcohol on his breath, making me cringe. He simply grins and plants a damp kiss on my forehead, making me tremble with fear as he untied me and walks away, laughing and leaving me there.

Bleeding.

Bruised.

Broken.

Claire's POV:

I wake sometime later, not understanding what woke me. Then I realise that I am alone. Where is Myrnin? I look around; he isn't here, and his vampire bunny slippers are missing, too. Where is he? I get out of bed and get dressed, unsure of how the clothes came off in the first place. Oh well.

I examine the lab - well, everywhere in the lab that I know exists - and find it empty. I try to use the pull that we have, through shared blood, and get a general direction. Outside. In the middle of the day. Sigh.

I retrieve a coat from the rack and venture outside, thinking, _I'm going to kill you Myrnin..._

Lauren's POV:

"Hello, father." I say bluntly, trying to get this over with, his face is so full of emotion that I can't face it, I just want to go home. Forget about this.

He blinks and it's as if a mask drops down, covering his emotions perfectly. He finally speaks. "Hello Lauren. How did you know?" I shake my head. He didn't know? Maybe this wasn't Oliver.

Sighing, I tell him "Oliver sent me a letter", to which he looks down and swears, in Welsh. _Welsh_. This is too weird. I wait for his eyes to return to mine and continue "Who is my mother?" I ask, assuming that she is here as well.

He frowns and is about to speak, but we are cut off.

_Mother?_

Eve's POV:

I limp towards the exit seconds after he leaves, fearful that he's just waiting there to pounce again. But the hallway is empty. I follow it to an unlocked door and go through it, blinking for a few seconds to clear my vision.

I'm at the edge of town, near the welcome sign, and for a second, I let myself soak up the sun, grateful for the relief that it brings to my cold skin. I'm so cold. I can't get warm. It's like a part of me has frozen, leaving me numb and un-reachable. I'll never be the same.

I begin the long, agonising journey to the Glass House and one thought keeps me going.

Revenge.

Claire's POV:

I'm about to walk into the Glass House but another vampire beats me inside, closing the door with a final click. I bang on the door and yell "Hey! Open up! It's my house!"

I can tell that there are three vampires and one human inside, not who they are, though. Human. I realise that I haven't fed and the dull ache in my throat peaks, leaving me defenceless against the wave of bloodlust that engulfs me, destroying my self control in an instant. My mind cries out for Myrnin to stop me, but too late. My fangs snap into place and I growl, a primal sound that would invoke fear in any victim.

A human is near, one not guarded by the frustrating door. The smell of blood is intense; she is bleeding. I recognise the gender from the sound of her weak footsteps. I smile and begin to stalk my prey. She makes this easy; she is coming my way.

I see a woman, covered in blood, and I bite her before my conscience can scream her name, a name I know too well.

But all that matters is the blood.

_**So, can you all guess the parents? Who's Claire attacking? Not a long chapter, I know, but oh well. Review and I'll update! No updates until I have at least 40 reviews in total. I'm at thirty something now. So... Yeah, if you review, I'll update! Love you all my glorious reviewers! Xx**_


	12. Answers!

_**I relent! Here's the next chapter! But I still want reviews, so R&R please! If you review... You'll get a hat made out of cheese! Why? Because cheese hats are awesome! That's the only reason. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12: Answers

Myrnin's POV:

I cannot believe that Oliver told her! Stupid virgin, just because he was jealous of my womanising skills. Old hippie versus hot young scientist? No contest! We'd gone over this; well, I'd called him a virgin until he threw me against a wall. I'd just laughed and gone back to the lab, safe in the knowledge that even Bob was sexier than Olliepop.

Not that Bob was even remotely sexy, just sexier than Oliver. Well, he does have his moments...

Back to the present, Lauren asked me about her mother. The problem was, I wasn't sure just who her mother was. I'd been crazy at the time, I was glad to remember that I existed for the last few decades!

I was saved by the arrival of Amelie. She looks first at Lauren, then at me, and her face is an emotionless mask. Lauren broke the tense silence by whispering "Are you my mother?"

Amelie's face clouded over with shock, and she laughed. _Laughed_! "No child. Just no." She looks at me and her face changes to one of disdain, as if the very idea of us together repulsed her. I am hardly offended; the very idea surprised me. I doubted that I would, even when I was crazy. Well, crazier.

Lauren begins to speak again. "Well then... Who is?" She looks deep into my eyes, searching for an answer. Finding none, she looks down and I say "I am not sure. You could describe me as... Insane"

Amelie laughs again - this must be very amusing, twice in one day! - and says "You cannot remember? Of course! I had always doubted your sanity, but your memory..." She laughs once more and manages to calm down. "I do not know either, child. This is his mess, not mine" she stares at me intently and sighs before leaving the house.

Leaving me to face my past.

Eve's POV:

I walk for hours. Luckily, I avoid vampires on my way back. Bleeding, I was an easy target, as if I'd hung a _bite me_ sign around my neck.

I'm almost there. Just a minute and I'll be home, to face my... Friends. Was that the right word? No, it wasn't; I couldn't trust Sh-Sha-Him, and could I really trust Michael? He'd abandoned me, and now... I couldn't even think about him. So, that left Claire, minus her memory. Wow, did I have no one else who cared if I lived or died? No. No one left to care.

I approach the house, lost in my thoughts, but a cold body hits me, knocking me over, and the vampire bites me.

I look at the vampire's face and gasp.

Claire?

Lauren's POV:

So, I had finally found my father, but not my mother. Well, that would do for today. I sigh and look into his warm eyes, trying to find the insanity that I have been told about, but I find none. He appears to find this as awkward as I do. Well good. He'd abandoned me at my birth and sent me across the ocean, and what excuse did he have? " Why did you abandon me?" I whisper, barely aware of the hurt in his eyes as I steady myself.

He explains it all. The vampires. The disease. The insanity that still clung to him, though not as strongly as before.

And just as he begins to explain about my short life, his pupils dilate and turn a shocking scarlet. His head snaps towards the door and he whispers a name that I don't catch. He throws the door open with a bang and what I see tells me that the story was true. A vampire is draining a human, nearly done by the looks of it. He cries out and runs forward.

Myrnin's POV:

I tell Lauren about the vampires, which she takes well. However, as I explain, a feeling of dread begins to take hold. Something is happening with Claire. But where was she? I use our blood connection to feel her presence outside, and her feelings are on the lustful side. I look towards the door and call out her name, my voice full of loss.

I almost pull the door off its hinges as I survey the scene. She is draining that goth girl - Shreve? Eva? Eve? I'll just use all three- oh. Bloodlust. That was what I'd felt. I'd be relieved, but Claire would regret this, if Eva died, so I say her name, hoping to pull her out of this deadly place that I knew all too well.

I run forward and grab Claire by the shoulders, whispering so that only she will hear " Claire, as your maker, I command you to stop this!" My voice rises at the end, so that even Lauren can hear.

No matter. Claire's eyes have gone back to their natural brown, and she tries to remember what has happened. When she does, she looks at Eve and breaks down into sobs that break my heart. I envelop her in a hug and stroke her hair, trying to soothe her. Eva looks more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her, and I knew I had to get Claire away from her. I turn to Lauren and ask "Can you take her inside please?"

Lauren nods and picks Shreve up, with strength that is only just being discovered, taking her into the house. I sigh and look at Claire, who's eyes had cleared. She looks broken, and I cannot blame her. The events of the past few days had been dreadful, and attacking her friend would not help that. But the next question shocked me to my core

"Who is she?"

Michael's POV:

I finally look up when I hear Eve's uneven heartbeat as she enters the house, carried strangely by Lauren. She looks ghostly pale and mascara stains run down her cheeks, from tears shed a long while ago. She is bleeding and I feel bloodlust pull me towards the darkness again, so I run to the fridge and grab a sports bottle. Anything to stop myself from hurting the one I loved the most.

But hadn't I just been about to cheat on her with an... Unwilling girl? How could I have forgotten that? She would never forgive me. Never. But I had to tell her, didn't I? Did I?

I shake myself out of it and run to Eve, who is now lay on the couch, her breath coming in quick gasps. She looks so fragile lay there, fighting for every breath. Fighting for her life.

I go back to the kitchen and find a bandage, quickly returning to stem the blood loss. She can't afford to loose any more, or she... I don't want to think about the consequences.

Her eyelids flutter and I eagerly await their opening, hoping to find love in her gaze, craving her adoration. However, when they do open, she sees my face and let's out a bloodcurdling scream, beginning to lash out with her arms as I look into her eyes and see fear mixed with anger. I'm stunned momentarily, but that's enough for her to push me away and run, still screaming, up the stairs.

I hear a door slam and I am left alone with Lauren.

Awkward.

Lauren's POV:

"Can you take her inside please?" My father - wow that was weird to say - asked me. His face is full of love as he looks down at the vampire. She is a girl, not much younger than me, who looks broken. Wow, this was something that I didn't want to be a part of.

I pick up the girl and carry her inside, putting her on the couch. She looks dead, but the rapid rise and fall of her chest says otherwise.

The vampire that attacked me before has finally risen from his miserable position, and he looks... Hungry. Before I can say anything, he runs, too fast for me to follow, out of the room.

When he comes back at the same speed, I hold back a yelp as he crouches before the girl, worry clearly etched into his face. She finally opens her eyes and screams. Screams her heart out, as if she'd seen something terrifying. What did that mean? Had he tried to... Force her like he had me? She runs up the stairs and I spin round to confront him. "Who are you?" I cry, my voice full of emotion.

He looks downhearted, but he pretends for me, thinking that I do not know "Michael Glass. I live here with the girl that was just here, Eve, the girl outside, Claire, and another guy who isn't here, Shane" his voice stays steady, apart from when he mentions Eve.

I decide to be blunt "How many of you are vampires? Just you an Claire, or is Shane one, too?"

He draws in a quick breath, about to tell me how ridiculous that is, but my glare stops him short. "Just two. Well, does Claire actually live here anymore? I'll have to ask Myrnin..." He muses, looking through the door.

Myrnin. That must be my fathers name. Hmm. What a strange name. Oh well. "Why would he know?" I ask

Michael looks uncomfortable as he answers "Claire and Myrnin are... An item" He seems unsure about this. At my curious expression, he continues "Well, Claire recently became a vamp, and Shane and Claire were together, but now... She went with him, and I know that they've kissed, but... I'm not sure if they're together..."

Just then, Claire burst through the door, crying, with my father following her. He says "Claire-" but he's cut off as Claire says "No, Myrnin! I don't want to hear it!"

They run up the stairs, and both me and Michael look at each other in unison.

"Maybe not, then"

Claire's POV:

"Who is she?" I whisper, betrayal weakening my voice. The girl looks so much prettier than me, and as a small part of my mind says _stupid! He would NEVER do that! He's loved you FOREVER! You saw his mind_! the rest of it is crying _BASTARD! HE CHEATED ON YOU_!

Myrnin looks shocked, and he turns to look at the door to the Glass House, as if looking for her. That makes things worse, almost crushes all of my trust in him. I stand up at vamp speed and run towards the door. He says my name but I cut him off as I see _HER_ stood there, talking to Michael "No Myrnin! I don't want to hear it!" I speed up the stairs and manage to make it to my bedroom before he can catch up to me.

"Claire, how could you think such a thing? I would never do anything like that! I love you!" He shouts, his eyes full of anger, verging on crimson.

I laugh and shake my head. Since when was Myrnin stupid? "I know perfectly well that I'm hardly worth a second glance, Myrnin. But I just thought..." _What_?, her mind screamed. That he was _different_? That he could really _love_ her? Fool! How could he? This amazing vampire, who'd had hundreds of years to find someone, would choose her? Hah! As if!

On the verge of tears, I slam my bedroom door on his shocked face and curl up in a ball. I cry like my heart has broken, but could a heart break if you were already dead?

Myrnin's POV:

The door slams on my face and I hear Claire crying inside. Do I go in, or leave her to break down? I decide on the latter, and walk downstairs, meeting the confused glances of both Michael and Lauren. I cannot handle those glances. I have to get out. I open a portal to the lab and go through, snapping it shut behind me before anyone else can come through.

What can I do? She believes that I have cheated on her with Lauren. Ah, if only she had let me explain! That was my daughter. But was that just another betrayal? I have never even hinted at having a daughter, and now... Would she believe me?

I look down at my vampire bunny slippers and sigh "What should I do? Please tell me. Please. I need her. I - I - I cant live without her. She is everything, the reason for my existence, the reason for my sanity. Please!" With that, I throw a table across the lab, and it hits Bobs enclosure. No! I run to him and see that he is crawling up the table, unfazed. I grab him and stroke him, whispering "please don't leave me" until I fall asleep.

Eve's POV:

When I saw Michael, all I could feel was terror. Anger. Betrayal. So logically I began to scream. Like you do. I pushed him away and ran at full speed up the stairs, slowing only when the door was closed.

I slowly walk towards the window and open the curtain. No one is there. I sigh, a sound full of relief and relaxation, and for the first time since the... Attack, I felt safe. Peaceful. At home.

I take time to digest the events of the past few days. First Claire died. I'd felt so low, as if that was the worst thing that could ever happen. How was I supposed to know that things could get worse? She'd come back to life as a vampire. Our fragile little family had been torn apart, leaving Sh-Sh-Shane to... Lash out. Hurt us. Michael had abandoned me. Now Claire had attacked me. No one left to help me. No one I could trust.

No one. I curl up in a ball on my bed and fall asleep, only the sound of those two words repeating in my mind for company.

_No one._

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I take the issue of rape very seriously, and I hope that no one is offended by my story. But on with the story. Is Claire stupid or what? Who's Lauren's mother? Who guessed Myrnin as the father? Who guessed Eve as being attacked? If you got either right, a cookie for you! What exactly happened to Eve? And, from 11, why does Oliver care? Review please! Your reviews keep me writing! X**_


	13. Salvation?

_**Thanks to my reviewers, a cheese hat for all of you, and HAPPY EASTER! An Easter egg to all future reviewers! This chapter deals with some sensitive issues, and the characters' opinions are not always my opinions. This was going to be two chapters, but I thought I'd treat you to a long chapter! Enjoy! Xx**_

Chapter 13: salvation?

Oliver's POV:

After Amelie visited the Glass House, she came back to the limo, which sped down the street. We were sat in stony silence, which I had to break. "What happened?" I beg, emotion entering my voice for the first time in decades.

She looks at me, sighs, and explains "Myrnin and Lauren are... Discussing the situation. She got your letter." An accusation; I don't deny it, I told her to come. She continues "there is a situation with Eve that the others are clueless about. She has been raped, beaten and stabbed repeatedly." She says this in an emotionless voice, as if she is just relaying information. How she knows is beyond me, but I press for answers.

" Who did this?" I care little, but it is always a good idea to know about any situation that arose in this town. And whoever did this needed to be punished for doing something so vile.

Her forehead creases and she shakes her head, obviously annoyed that one of her connections was useless this time. "I do not know. She is at the Glass House and... Oh" She pauses, clearly reaching out with her mind "Myrnin and Claire are... And Michael nearly... Well, that is of no importance to you. How is Common Grounds?" She enquired maddeningly, how could she ask about my business now? But I indulge her.

"Business is good. How is your work as the Founder?" I can keep this up all day; however, after a mere five minutes of idle chitchat, Amelie gives in to temptation "Just leave Oliver! Go!" And I am thrown out of a still moving limousine, into the street.

Despite my current situation, I smirk, brushing dirt off my clothes as I do so. I had won at yet another of her constant mind games!

Stupid really, to feel so triumphant. This was one of many, and I usually lost, something that pained me to admit, even to myself. So I just enjoy this victory, until reality crashes down on me as I remember that she is here. Lauren. Ah, this had been a way to distract me, keep me away from the Glass House. Clever. But futile.

And I proved why by getting up and heading back to the Glass House, to Lauren.

Back to my past.

Shane's POV:

I wake feeling satisfied. That is before the events of the past few days come back to me, bringing pain, loss, fear and finally a numb sense of purpose with them. I know what needs to be done. But the question is... Who next?

I think while I get dressed, throwing on the pair of jeans that I packed with the tee I wore yesterday. A small drop of blood smears the t-shirt. I ignore this and go to the bathroom. I'm ready for another victim, but who?

Of course! I head outside and smile, knowing who was next...

Claire's POV:

I wake up and look for Myrnin, but I'm in my own bed. Strange... Then I remember. He cheated on me. Bastard. Oh I'd have my revenge. And I knew who would help me.

I grab a quick shower and run downstairs towel-drying my hair, but stop on the final step as I hear raised voices from the kitchen. I creep around the corner quietly and see an argument. Well, the end of one.

"How could you do that Michael? After everything? And with someone who didn't want you? That's attempted rape, my friend. I just told you what happened to me, and you think, oh now would be a good time to tell her. Really? I'm kidnapped and you don't know it because you're out like some sicko hunting your victim? You make me sick! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" And Eve storms out the back door, which slams shut behind her.

All I can manage is a whispered "Michael?" The question clear in my voice.

He whips round and looks deep into my eyes before crying, the sound so desperate that I wrap my arms around him, trying to soothe him. It works. After a few minutes, his tears die down, he clears his throat and whispers "I never meant to. I would never! But the bloodlust, it was all too much..." And I understood. He saw that in my eyes and he sighed, relieved that someone believed him.

I see my chance for revenge and take it.

Michael's POV:

I hear Eve come down the stairs slowly, timidly, and I manage not to leave my spot in the kitchen, trying not to scare her. My patience pays off; she enters the kitchen and her eyes meet mine for a second, before locking on the floor, as if it held the answers. What's wrong with us? I run a shaking hand through my hair but stop as she mutters three words.

"I was raped"

Eve's POV:

As I begin, barely three words in, his eyes flare scarlet and he finally looks at me. Devastated, he runs to me and wraps me in a warm embrace, swaying me from side to side as a fine tremor goes through me. I don't want to remember! I fight against the flood of unwanted memories, crying like I'm still there. With him.

Shane.

Michael's POV:

How could this have happened? Who could do this to my Eve? Oh God; if I'd been in the house instead of running away... I could have stopped this. Saved the girl I love.

I release her and punch the wall, making her flinch. A primal growl emits from somewhere deep inside of me, and I continue to destroy the house, one fist at a time. Eve cries "Michael!" But I cannot stop. The only thing I can say is "it's my fault."

She looks confused, but I continue regardless, needing to voice my thoughts before they drive me insane "I left the house yesterday, and I ran. Ran until all that I could remember was bloodlust. Then I ran into a girl, and I almost... Forced her to-"

Eve's POV:

I cut him off "You fucking bastard! Seriously?How could you do that Michael? After everything? And with someone who didn't want you? That's attempted rape, my friend. I just told you what happened to me, and you think, oh now would be a good time to tell her. Really? I'm kidnapped and you don't know it because you're out like some sicko hunting your victim? You make me sick! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

I storm out and wonder if he can hear the moment that my heart shatters into a million jagged pieces.

Michael's POV:

I hear Claire say my name, her voice full of horror and anger. I turn and look into her eyes before breaking down. No one understood! I'd been so thirsty, and my dark side had taken over! I'm not that person! Never!

I cry out "I never meant to. I would never! But the bloodlust, it was all too much..." And I see the light in her eyes. She understands! I feel so much better, but this is short lived as Claire kisses me.

Wait. Claire kissing me? What the hell? My automatic response is to kiss her back, but I pull away, disgust evident in my voice as I say "What the fuck, Claire! I love Eve! Get away from me! Fuck off and leave, Claire!"

She looks stunned and runs off at top speed up the stairs. I hear her door slam and I think to myself, what just happened?

We are officially screwed.

Claire's POV:

What did I just do? Well, nearly do. Had I just nearly cheated on Myrnin? Yeah. Wow. That's just - wow. And with one of my best friends too. Oh shit! What if Myrnin found out? Wait, he'd cheated on me first! Why did I feel guilty? It wasn't my fault!

A knock came on my door. Time to stop my internal rant and face the music, then. I take a deep, unnecessary breath before opening the door.

If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped at the person that stood there.

Oliver's POV:

I knock on the door of the Glass House and let myself in when no one answers. Foolish children, leaving their door open. Don't they know the risk? Oh well. Lauren could take care of herself, and who cares about the others? I certainly did not.

I look around and search with all of my sense for her. There are three vampires here, and that's it. She isn't here. I sigh and turn around, heading back out into the midday sun, but then I see her.

Lauren.

Lauren's POV:

As I walk down the street towards the Glass House, I think back over my trip. I'd come here after checking into a cheap hotel at the edge of Morganville, then I'd wandered around, trying to find someone. Well Oliver. I'd found Michael, the sexy vampire who'd tried... Anyway, I'd finally found my father, a crazy vampire called Myrnin, and of course I'd learnt about the existence of vampires. That was a talk I never wanted to have again.

My father. He's insane. It made sense - I wasn't exactly your average, run-of-the-mill Brit - but it was hard to understand. The other v-va-vamp-vampires seemed normal, if that was the right word. None of this was normal. Then I felt like I was hit by a tone of bricks. This was insane! Vampires! Vampires! How? It was impossible! I can't deal with this!

And with that thought, I come to the Glass House and see a man standing there. Pale. Skinny. Wearing hippie clothes, but as he turns to me, I can't help but gasp.

Oliver.

Oliver's POV:

I drink her in. Her body. Her face. Her eyes, those dark orbs that draw you in, stealing your attention with no mercy. I haven't seen her in so long, but those eyes still entice men for miles. And yet she has no clue about the affect a mere glance has; she could bring armies to their knees with a look, win the hearts of a nation with a smile. She is so beautiful that in that moment, I fall in love.

Claire's POV:

"Mom?" She's just standing there, mascara staining her pale cheeks. Where was Dad? Why was she in Morganville anyway? How did she get here? Wait - did she remember? I search her eyes and gasp.

They're red. She's a vampire.

Her voice comes out as a choked whisper "Claire! Oh God help me! I-I-I-I-" I cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug, the reason for her change unimportant, all that matters is that she's here.

She tries to continue, but all that comes out is an inaudible cry of pain. I rock her back and forth, making the soothing noises that she used to make when I woke from a nightmare, or scraped my knee. She'd always been there for me, but I needed to know about Dad, so I persisted.

"Mom? What happened?"

She composes herself momentarily before beginning her story, her voice breaking now and then. "I got a phone call from your school, saying that you were in an ac-accident. I told your fa-fa-father, and drove to Morganville. When we got past the welcome sign, we remembered everything. Everything. How could we forget? Dazed, we drove to the Glass House, in a rush to find you, see if you were al-alive. A man was stood in the road. We hit him. He-he-he bit me, and then I woke up in the middle of the road. Your fa-fa-father is d-d-" she broke down again.

"He's dead?"

Lauren's POV:

I'm hit with unwanted memories. How could I have forgotten him? Oliver, the ancient, fearless vampire, who could make you shiver with dread from a simple look, make you flee with a flick of his wrist. Deadly. Feared. Respected. Eternal. Alone.

I had the most reason to fear him. How could I have forgotten?

_**Flashback**; 10 years ago, six months before the letter is posted._

_"Night sweetheart" with that, mummy kisses my head, turned off the light and closed the bedroom door. I sigh and close my eyes. I wonder if they'll get me a pony for Christmas? Ooh, I hope so! With that I fall asleep._

_I wake up to the sound of screaming. "Daddy? Mummy?" I ask as the house becomes silent. I'm too scared to breathe. What if the monsters came after me? Then my nightmare came true. A man-monster with grey hair and weird clothes came in. I let out a panicked cry, but he covered my mouth with his hand, cutting me off. Silent tears run down my cheeks as he looks at me with adoration in his eyes. Maybe he isn't a monster, just a strange man. A kind man. But what about the screaming?_

_I ask him "Where are Mummy and Daddy?"_

_His eyes fall to the floor and he speaks with a voice full of authority "Downstairs. But you won't want to see them."_

_My voice quivers as I ask "Why not?"_

_Instead of answering, he picks me up and runs at a mad speed through the house, getting us outside in seconds. He tells me about who he is, Oliver, a special kind of monster who is super strong and never gets any older. My mind fills in the word vampire; I'm old enough to know the types of monsters now!_

_My attention falls on the house as it begins to burn. I run forward, screaming "Mummy! Daddy! Someone help! Oliver! Help me!"_

_When I turn to look for him, he restrains me and says "You'll thank me one day"_

_I cry until the world fades to darkness._

_**End of flashback**._

He'd killed my adoptive parents, and he'd had the nerve to hold me back as our house burnt to the ground! Fucking bastard, I would never thank him for that! And I'd forgotten his name, so I didn't know it was him that sent the letter! He must have made me forget! Bastard!

And yet the ice is melting. His eyes, they are getting softer. They seek forgiveness. How could he be so cruel and expect me to forgive him? He falls to his knees and whispers the words that I've dreaded for so long without understanding why.

"I love you"

Myrnin's POV:

I use the portal in the 'secret' room upstairs to enter the Glass House. There are people in Claire's room and just outside, in the garden out front. Where to first? Claire's room of course! I try to pretend that I'm - no, actually I am - a ninja, so I creep down the stairs silently, because, well. I'm a ninja. I find myself stood outside of Claire's door, eavesdropping on the most tragic conversation.

"Your fa-fa-father is d-d-" a woman, I assume Mrs Danvers, stutters before breaking down.

"He's dead?" Claire, my little bird, my beautiful fledgling, her voice full of pain, and devoid of hope. I long to push down that door and hold her, tell her everything's okay, soothe her and most of all just see her, beautiful and mine.

I don't, because she believes me to be a cheat. I stand here as her mother continues "I saw him, lying in the road, and there was just so much blood! I couldn't stop myself from-"

Claire cut her off "You killed him?" She breaks down and I cannot stop myself; I go in and engulf her in a hug. She relaxes in my tight embrace, but she is still trembling, shock and grief making her break down even in my arms.

I look towards Mrs Danvers and see her grief-stricken face. I know what it feels like to kill the one you love, and her face brought back my own memories, so I turn away, pick up Claire and carry her downstairs.

The scene before me is confusing. Why is Oliver on his knees in front of a furious Lauren? But I get my answer as he whispers "I love you"

I see red - how dare he love my daughter! - and I lunge for his throat.

Shane's POV:

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." I'm in her bedroom, having just tied her to the bed and knocking her out. She lies there, silent, breath uneven, bruises already beginning to form on her face.

This is my time, to confess my reasons. So I begin. "I loved someone. Loved them so much it hurt. And then she turned into a fucking vampire and left me. Fucking slut, she went straight to her fucking bastard of a boss, a crazy sod that has always loved her. Now the bitch has everything, and me? I'm alone. This is it for me, my only release. The only way I can feel loved. And you know what's ironic?" No reply "I still love her! Shit, how can I still love her?!" A cry comes from deep within me and I see the only way to fight the pain. Her. I laugh, a sound that's devoid of emotion, and I say "This is the only way I can confess. To unconscious bitches! But while I'm here..." I punch her once more as she awakes, and her eyes widen at the sight of me. I begin to remove her thin t-shirt.

This is going to be fun.

Eve's POV:

After I left the Glass House, I ran. Ran for what felt like miles. Ran blindly, eyes clouded over with unshed tears, stumbling every few steps. Ran with no direction, just needing to get away from this life, from this mess, from this broken heart. I just ran. No reason. No end. Just away.

I stumbled and fell, that was the final straw. I curled up in a ball in the middle of the sidewalk, crying into the dirt, the dirt that didn't feel as filthy as I did. I felt violated, and unclean, but most of all desperate. Desperate to feel safe and loved. Loved by my fiancé. The fiancé that nearly did the same thing to another girl, nearly made her feel as degraded as I did. How could I trust him again? I was alone. Was it my fault?

It was my fault. It must be; Sha-Sha-Shane would never do that. I must have made him do it. Oh my God, it's my fault!

What could I do to stop this feeling? This dread, this self-loathing. There was only one answer.

Death.

Michael's POV:

I left to find Amelie, to find answers. I run at vampire speed to her office, having next to no trouble getting in. I open her office door and she looks up from a pile of paperwork, her face a mask of indifference as she scans mine. She gestures towards the seat across from her and I sit down, wishing that it held the relief that relaxing on a couch used to offer, but now; I didn't need to rest. I miss that.

Anyway, to the reason I came "Amelie, what's happening?" My voice is a chocked whisper as I beg for answers.

She looks deeply into my eyes before sighing and closing her eyes. She rubs her temple and says "I have a certain... Bond to you, Claire, and Lauren, as well as others in the town, for various reasons. Let me call upon that." She's silent for a full ten minutes, before she opens her eyes, now a slight crimson. "What did you do Michael? And to Lauren? Do you even understand what she could do to you? And Claire has suffered the loss of a parent. That is all I know. Go back to the Glass House. Eve will be back soon. Go"

A bombshell, and no time to process it. I walk outside and wonder if there was something, anything I can do.

Anything to keep Eve.

_**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! So, Claire's mums a vamp, the truth about Eve is finally out, and OLIVER HAS EMOTIONS! Please review, and HAPPY EASTER! Xx**_


	14. Experiments

_**I'm SO sorry guys, it's been AGES since I last updated, please forgive me! My stuff deleted so I had to RE-do it! *innocent contrite face* so anyway, I warn ya, this stories getting dark, but no worries! There are light moments in chapter 14. Also, please R&R it keeps me going! Get comfy; this is a long one, to make up for the time I took to update. ON WITH THE STORY! Xx**_

Chapter 14: Experiments

Oliver's POV:

"I love you"

The words leave my mouth before I can stop them, even if I'd wanted to. Oh well. Nothing left to do but face the music. However, a cold hand grasps my throat in a choke-hold that would have killed a human and knocked over most vampires. I remain on my knees for the time being, awaiting Lauren's reply as a vampire claws at my throat.

I don't care. Lauren's opinion is more important than some fight. But she's looking at the attacker, and shouts "Myrnin! What the..."

I begin to fight because, lets face it, pride? That trumps waiting any day. He looks at me with crimson eyes and comes at me again, but I avoid this by simply ducking. Who would've thought such a basic move worked on a vampire?

He begins to scream "Oliver! Don't you dare corrupt my daughter! I won't have it!" But then he's distracted as a vampire attaches itself to him. I decide to leave Myrnin and Claire in their passionate embrace and walk further into the house, into the kitchen, with a disgruntled Lauren a few steps behind - her curiosity had won out against whatever anger she had.

I take her in and a desire so powerful it tears at my soul engulfs me, spreading through my body like a fire, with only one way to put it out; Lauren. Her touch. Her laugh. Her smile. Her embrace. I'd fallen for her when she was 10; I just had an interest in her well being back then though, nothing sick. Like a brother. But seeing her nearly 10 years later confirmed those feelings, tainting them with lust in the process.

I want her. I need her. I love her.

And I will have her.

Claire's POV:

My dad's dead! And mum killed him! I find myself in strong, comforting arms but I can't stop shaking. Dead! Dead! He's dead! Incoherent thoughts. Flashes of memories; him pushing me on the swings, holding me as I cried because my goldfish, Coral, died, beaming as I got some results from school, just being there for me. Emotions too deep and scary to understand. So I just try to shut it off.

The vampire - it must be - picks me up and carries me downstairs, before dropping me unceremoniously on the couch and attacking Oliver. Oh. It was Myrnin, the resident cheat. He's protecting the slut, Lauren. But his words shock me. "Oliver! Don't you dare corrupt my daughter! I won't have it!"

My slow brain tries to process this. His daughter? So... He didn't cheat! I leap into his arms and kiss him with so much passion I finally comprehend what love is; salvation, the only thing that can bring you back from the edge, the reason to live. I can hear Lauren, who obviously isn't a slut, asking about her mother. I take a break from this - I was basically eating his face, he probably couldn't concentrate - to hear the conversation. Then Myrnin cries out a name I know too well.

Lauren's POV:

"I love you"

I'm dumbstruck. What the hell? This vampire, this murderer who killed my adoptive parents, leaving me alone in the world because I couldn't really love my new parents; they were just there to feed me, clothe me, and wash their hands of when I was old enough to live away from home. Sure, I still get birthday cards, and Christmas cards, but that's not parenting. They didn't even know I was in America.

My father attacks him before I can even utter a word of warning, though I probably wouldn't have. I can't deal with this! "Myrnin! What the..."

Oliver attacks Myrnin immediately, and I miss the next few seconds, hearing my father scream "Oliver! Don't you dare corrupt my daughter! I won't have it!" but then Oliver's looking at me again as Myrnin and Claire, is it? are... Ew. That's my father! I look towards Oliver who's walking into the kitchen. Fuck it! I follow him to get some answers. Oliver's staring at me with crimson eyes, but I'm not scared of that; far from it, that just pisses me off. So I ask the first question "Who is my mother?"

He blinks and says "Myrnin didn't tell you?" I shake my head "She... She's... Dead" oh God! Really? I'd only just began to entertain the possibility that I'd find her, and now... How do you grieve for someone you've never met?

I still didn't know her name. "Who is, was she?"

Oliver begins "A vampire who had you when she was human, and was then turned shortly after the birth, but died recently. She became insane. Her name was-"

But he's cut off as my father cries "Ada"

Myrnin's POV:

A cold body hits mine and I only just remember not to attack Claire, who's kissing me with feverish passion that I gladly return. Ah. She must have heard that Lauren is my daughter. Well good. She stops kissing me, so I pout, hoping to entice her with my puppy-dog eyes. Then I hear a description of Lauren's mother and a flash of memories; working together, side by side; kissing her; holding her in my arms; creating new life, which should have been impossible every time; the birth; turning her; and killing her. How could I have forgotten this life changing experience that we'd shared?

I cry out and run to find my daughter, desperate to see the only thing left of my first love. I look at her and I see what I missed earlier; her dark hair and dark eyes, eyes like black diamonds, which somewhat resemble mine. She was another that had that glow, that light in her eyes that invited trouble. Exactly like Ada. Or even Claire, though Lauren seemed so sure of herself, something that Claire lacked. It suited her well. My daughter seemed self-assured, content, and slightly... Manic. "What?" She snaps at me.

Now was obviously the time to explain what she was.

Lauren's POV:

My father looks at me with manic intensity, as if searching for answers. I can't take it; he's looking at me like a scientific experiment, like I was a new discovery, and I needed to know what he saw "What?" I finally snap. He sighs and looks at Claire, who just walked into the kitchen and has her hand on his arm. She smiles and nods her head, as if to say go-ahead, tell her.

He takes in a deep breath and begins "Lauren, you are half-vampire, half-human. That means you have certain... Abilities, some of which cannot be unlocked whilst you are human. Some of these abilities have already made themselves know; how did you carry Eva alone?" Claire rolls her eyes at the wrong name.

"Your strength is unfathomable for a human, and even for younger vampires. You can definitely take care of yourself. As I am your father, and Ada" he hesitates over the name " was your mother, your intelligence is above average, to the extent of a vampire - you can access much more of your brain than any human, much in the same way vampires do. You have a certain... Power over people, much like a compulsion, and yet entirely unique. I will need to study this to discover the nature of this power. You can survive without blood, I assume," I roll my eyes at that "yet if you drank blood, you could access more of your abilities." Ew! Gross!

"If I changed you, then and only then could you access all of your abilities, and they would be much above any vampires, even mine. You may wonder how I know this. The answer is simple, my dear. I have experimented before."

Claire's POV:

He obviously wants to tell Lauren something, so I tap him on the arm in encouragement. I'll accept whatever it is because I love him. However, then he finished by saying "I have experimented before."

Stony silence. "What did you say?" Lauren asks, but I already know what he means. He has children, as in plural, as in more than one. Probably more than one woman. He probably couldn't remember all of their names.

Myrnin answers her, confirming my fears "I have... Five children, all by different women over time. Each died during childbirth except yours, and each child is also dead, except you, of course. Used against me by Bishop. Maybe it was six..." He ponders this and my fury peaks. He can't REMEMBER how many children he has? That's it. I can't do this. Anger clouds my vision red and I flip the kitchen table to get to Myrnin, the **_BASTARD_** _THAT_ _**COULDN'T REMEMBER **__HIS__** CHILDREN!**_

Oliver's POV:

Well well well... Myrnin's been busy, hasn't he? And by the looks of it, Claire's ready to flip a table as Myrnin explains the situation. Then she does! What did I tell you? Great, you're talking to yourself! Now Claire's clawing at Myrnin, who just looks confused. Lauren jumps in, so of course I have to join in. Now Myrnin looks scared; he's basically outnumbered, three to one. Finally, the upper hand! I punch him in the nose, breaking it for the time being, as Lauren knees him (let's just say where the sun don't shine) and Claire stakes him in the arm with a table leg? Yes, the leg of a table. He cries out "Stop it! Leave me alone! You're all so mean! Why are you doing this?"

Claire mumbles "Bastard" as Lauren sighs and I say "Because Lauren was" Lauren looks at me with a mixture of humour and confusion, as if to say that's funny but I don't trust you. I'd take what I could get right now. She says "What did you expect dad? You can't remember how many children you have! That pissed Claire off to no end, and I'm not happy either."

Myrnin looks delighted at the use of the word 'dad', but his face falls into a mask of trustworthy contrition as he says "Please forgive me! I was insane! I would never do that now, unless I was really bored... Ouch! Claire!" He cries out as Claire stakes him again.

Serves him right. Lauren shakes her head and laughs, a sound that's oddly... Arousing. Hmm. How strange. I look at her again and sigh, a sense of peace filling my entire body. I love her so much, but maybe that's just one of her abilities. Maybe it wasn't real. No. I couldn't accept that. And anyway, it didn't matter; I loved her either way. And yet she couldn't return that love. No matter; she would, given time.

Claire takes the stake out of Myrnin's arm and smiles, a sad, knowing smile. Understandable; she'd seen Mrynin at his worst, at times when he'd been... Unreachable. She knew that he forgot things, but this knowledge had enraged her regardless. She'd forgiven him. She makes that apparent as she reaches over to stroke the healing skin lightly, as Myrnin closes his eyes and shudders.

This was way too personal for me to be a witness to. Lauren seems to agree by heading back into the living room. I follow her, keeping a reasonable distance between us, so as to not shock her. She is obviously not done looking for answers. She asks me the question I've dreaded. "What happened to my adoptive parents?"

How do I begin? I sigh and look at the floor as I begin "Do you know who Bishop is?" Her shudder is all the answer I need; I go on "Well, he has always hated Myrnin, and made it his mission to hurt those closest to him, especially since this would also affect Amelie in some way. So he began to kill Myrnin's offspring 50 years ago. He began with Spencer, the oldest, then Anna, then Paul, then Daniel, and most recently Amber. You were the only one left, so Bishop tried to kill you. He drained your parents and I came to save you. They were already dead by the time the fire started. Thankfully, he deemed you dead and you have been safe from then on. Now I was there because-" but I'm cut off as I loud moan reaches us from the kitchen, making Lauren uncomfortable, so I finish quickly "I was on a job for Amelie in Britain and found that Bishop was there, so I followed him for a year. This included that incident."

I finish the story and leave the house, because damn that couple were loud! Lauren follows me outside and says "Can I have a lift to my hotel?"

I oblige, happy to be in her presence. I pick her up and run to the hotel she directs me to. We're oddly comfortable with each other; she feels safe and knows that I won't hurt her, I'm just happy to carry her. I put her down gently in front of her room, which she unlocks. "Would you like to come in?" She asks, sounding confident. I feel elated, though she probably doesn't see the connection that I do, maybe she just needed... Someone. I could be that person! I walk in, confident that she doesn't care about me.

Oh how wrong I was.

Shane's POV:

Yet another job done, I realise that I went overboard with this one; she's dead. Oh well. I'll just dump her at the Glass House, get them into trouble. I pick up the body and up her in the boot of her car, deciding to drop her off and run before anyone can see me.

So much to do, so little time.

Myrnin's POV:

I barely suppress a moan as Claire strokes the sensitive, healing skin. Oh the pleasure that can be derived from a single touch! The room clears, leaving me and Claire alone. I open my eyes to see Claire remove my flamboyant Hawaiian shirt and begins to trace patterns on my chest, which sends me over the edge; I moan her name and begin to kiss her, a deep kiss that only strengthens with time.

I pick her up to get her closer to me and she wraps her legs around my waist whilst never breaking the kiss. I carry her into the living room and through a portal, to my lab. I waste no time reaching the bed; Claire giggles and I help her out of her clothing. Glorious. She rips off my remaining clothing and we kiss for a little while longer, the closeness this brings enough for now.

And then it isn't enough. I'm consumed with desire and we make love for the first time, which only strengthens our love for one another. It's gentle and just so right. We hold each other through the night and I cannot help but think, this is what heaven must be like.

Michael's POV:

I arrive to an empty Glass House. Eve isn't here yet. I sigh and sit in my favourite chair, getting out my guitar and playing for a couple of hours before putting it down, content to just sit there and wait for my fiancé.

Obviously Amelie was wrong; Eve doesn't come back. Then I have an idea; maybe she's already in bed! I go upstairs and find her there, soundly asleep. So peaceful. How did I miss the heartbeat? I stroke her hair, accidentally waking her. She looks at me and says, in a clear voice "Get out. We're over."

Stunned, I go downstairs and sit there, till the morning comes and goes. Over? That's it? I should fight for us, but how could I when it was my fault?

We're over.

Lauren's POV:

Don't ask me how it happened. It just did. I invited Oliver in for drinks, and one thing led to another, and... Yeah. As he leaves the next morning, a stupid grin on his face, I realise that I don't really care. Anything that I might have felt before was gone. Now I just wanted him to go, before someone saw him. I sigh and know that this will never happen again, I just don't care about him enough.

I get a taxi and head towards the Glass House, looking for my father. He isn't there. The only person there is Michael. He sees me and smiles brokenly, saying "Hey Lauren"

I'm hit with desire. What's happening to me lately? It's like I'm insatiable, just looking for another man as soon as one leaves my bed.

But in that second, I know that I will have Michael Glass.

Claire's POV:

Last night was incredible. The best night of my life. I'm finally in love with someone who can love me completely, no jealousy, no anger, nothing except love. And trust me, his experience pays off, if you know what I mean.

I wake up and sigh, content to lie here in his strong arms, before I realise that I have not fed for a while. Bloodlust clouds my peaceful mind and I whimper as my fangs snap into place. Myrnin nods from behind me and runs off, returning a second later with a blood bag.

I don't hesitate. I rip it open and drink greedily, until I've returned to my normal state. I smile at him as he removes the blood bag from my hands and wipes my cheek with his hand, causing a wave of desire to engulf me. Neither of us have any clothes on, and I just can't help myself; I pull him towards me and kiss him like my life depends on it.

Sometime later, we are both fully dressed and ready to go to the Glass House. I cannot stop smiling, and neither can he. We walk through the portal and see Lauren staring at a clueless Michael with hungry eyes. I decide to break the uncomfortable silence "Hi guys!" I say with real enthusiasm. Well, mostly real.

Lauren blinks at looks at me. "Hi Claire." Who knew it was so embarrassing to have been heard making out with someone's father? I begin to blush as she speaks "I slept with Oliver."

Oh shit. "Myrnin!" I cry, but he's already gone.

Oliver better start running.

Myrnin's POV:

"I slept with Oliver"

Rage. That's all I can feel. How dare he, with my daughter? I run outside and get to Common Grounds just as Oliver is opening up. No customers yet; we're alone. Good.

I grab him by the throat and ask "Why did you sleep with Lauren?" He laughs and replays "Because I could. She invited me in for drinks, and propositioned me. You hear me? She propositioned me!"

Claire arrives and puts a soothing hand on my arm. "Myrnin? It's Claire. Now, Lauren and Oliver are both adults, and I have been assured that he is not her first, though she suspects that she is his first. It was not forced, she assures me that it will never happen again." Funny how Claire always knows how to calm me down. I release Oliver and grab Claire's hand, leading her back to the Glass House, where Lauren is waiting.

And yet, little did I know, she decided not to wait.

Eve's POV:

I wake up at midday and think about my decision. Should I have broken up with Michael? I still loved him, but now... It hurt. He'd hurt me. I couldn't trust him.

And what's love without trust?

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed before heading downstairs, and what I see tells me that I made the right decision.

Lauren's POV:

"I slept with Oliver"

I know it's a mistake; as soon as I said it, my father ran out the front door as Claire cried "Myrnin!", trying to stop him. That meant one thing; he's gone to see Oliver.

Oops. Claire runs a hand through her hair and turns to me, before asking "Were you both willing? Was he your first? Ooh, were you his first? Will it happen again? Please answer truthfully; this is the only way to stop your father"

I take a deep breath and reply "He was not my first, I think I was his though" I cannot help but laugh; Claire looks like she's suppressing her own laugh. I go on "Nothing was forced, I was only a bit tipsy, and trust me, it will never happen again."

I can't stop myself from glancing briefly at Michael, who, thank God, is looking at his guitar. Claire sees it, though; she gives me a we'll-talk-later look and heads off at vampire speed to find Myrnin. It's a shame; they looked so happy when they came in. Oh well.

I look at Michael and realise just how sexy he is; he's like an angel, just sat there tuning his guitar. He begins to play a tune I don't recognise, and he sings along with it.

_I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

_**For you**__._

The way he sings is breathtaking; he pours his heart out into each word, and it's like the he really understands the lyrics, like he's lived through the heartache in them. And I can't take it; I pounce on him and shut him up with my lips.

Michael's POV:

I pick up my guitar and sing a song that's just so fitting I fight back tears. Then my sadness changes into something I recognise all too well.

Lust. Bloodlust? Maybe, maybe not. But I look up from my guitar, at Lauren, who seems to have gotten closer to me, and I will her to kiss me. She does, and it's like nothing I've ever felt before; there's a passion I do not anticipate, and yet there's a gentle, questioning quality that invites trust and happiness.

I give myself over go the kiss, till my thought are in flashes and sensations are all that matter. The feeling of her lips on mine. The sound of her uneven heartbeat. The feeling of her body underneath mine. It was... Intoxicating.

And then one thought broke through.

_Eve_.

Oliver's POV:

"Myrnin? It's Claire. Now, Lauren and Oliver are both adults, and I have been assured that he is not her first, though she suspects that she is his first. It was not forced, she assures me that it will never happen again." With that, they leave me to my thoughts.

Never again?

So, maybe she didn't care. Maybe I'd just fallen under her spell, like many before me, and I'd assumed that she cared. That this was the start of a future where, finally, I wasn't alone; I had someone to share eternity with, someone to love. But obviously that was not the case.

Never again? I couldn't process what we'd done, and how little she cared. Wait! Maybe she'd said that to shut Myrnin up! It must be! People just didn't have 'one-night stands', as they are called, for no reason. Surely she cared...

And with that thought, I make my way to the Glass House.

Eve's POV:

Is it cheating if you've already ended things? No? Well then, why did it hurt so much? Did it still not count if you still had the engagement ring? What about if you'd split up last night?

What if you still loved each other?

Michael looks up from the whore - she must be, to sleep with someone who's engaged - and sees me there. His face falls, but slut-face over there just pulls his face back down to hers, and I'm quickly forgotten. Bastard! I flip the coffee table over and it lands on Michael's back, but he doesn't even notice.

I run outside, trying to get away from the moans coming from Slag and Bastard, but I regret it.

There's a body on the doorstep.

Claire's POV:

I'm walking, hand in hand, with Myrnin down Lot Street when a bloodcurdling scream emits from nearby. I look at Myrnin and we start to run. We're just in time to see Eve collapse in front of a dead body. It's almost unrecognisable. Almost.

"It's Hannah" I say in a chocked whisper. Hannah Moses, the best cop I'd ever met, a sweet woman who'd always been there to fight our corner, and she'd never done anything wrong to anyone. Now she was dead.

Myrnin pulls me into his arms and rocks me gently back and forth as Michael and Lauren come outside, looking slightly annoyed. That is, until Michael sees Hannah. His eyes go wide and he drops down to take Eve in his arms and rock her gently, whispering "It's okay Eve. Ssh. It's going to be okay"

Eve looks at me and whispers "It was Shane."

Myrnin's POV:

"It was Shane."

Claire stiffens in my arms and begins to tremble. I'm dumbfounded; Shame? The human boy who loved Claire? Really?

Lauren looks confused, not saddened in particular. Wait. "Lauren? Can you come here please?" She nods and reaches me a few seconds later. I whisper, so that only she and Claire can hear "Is this your first experience with large quantities of blood?" She nods and I go on "Are you experiencing bloodlust Lauren?"

She gulps and nods. This is nothing odd; I had the disease, so much so that forgot about Lauren's mother, when I... Created her, so her vampiric qualities are heightened. I sigh and look towards Michael, then ask him to mind Claire so that I can escort Lauren back to her hotel. In reality, we are going to the lab.

I need to do some experiments.

Eve's POV:

He did the same thing to Hannah, but she didn't survive like I did. It should have been me lying there with blood streaming out of me, eyes glazed over, lifeless. Hannah didn't deserve this; I did. It was my fault she was dead.

I'm numb; nothing can reach me from this emotionless place, not even the way that Michael looks at Slag with lust, or the way that Claire trembles, or the progression of Hannah's blood. None of it. I just know that I have to warn them, before it happens again. It's the least I can do.

I can't face Bastard, aka Michael, so I look at Claire and whisper "It was Shane"

Bastard gasps at the same time as Claire. Myrnin says something, and Slag leaves with him as Claire comes towards us.

Bastard breaks the tense silence "How do you know it's Shane?"

I'm not speaking to him, so I hold Claire's gaze as I say "He did the same thing to me, except the knife in the heart. He raped me and hit me and kissed me and laughed at me and-" I don't want to remember! The memories flood back anyway, and I begin to cry as if my chest is being ripped open. Claire looks shocked, then angry, then devastated. She rushes forward and steals me from Bastard's embrace, beginning to rock me as I cry it out.

Bastard tries to take me back into his arms but I scream "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE THE SAME AS HIM!" Claire gives him an angry look and leads me back inside.

I pour my heart out to her. "Sh-sh-Bitch pretended to be in danger, and he screamed for help from upstairs. He hit me over the head and I woke up in the pantry's secret room. He tied me up and..." I cry and Claire holds me for a few minutes before I continue, my voice a weak whisper "Bitch moved me to a warehouse at the edge of town and released me. I walked back to the Glass House and that's when-"

"-I attacked you. I'm so sorry Eve. If I'd have known-"

"-Don't blame yourself CB! You didn't do anything-"

"-I broke his heart! And now, because of me-"

"-No CB! It's Bitch's fault!"

We both cry for Hannah. We even cry of Bitch. I cry over Bastard. Claire cries over me. I have to continue "When I came back, Michael the Bastard told me he'd nearly raped someone. I couldn't take it. I told him we were over. Then I got up this morning, and he was there groping the Slag who left earlier. I flipped and stormed out. That's when I saw Ha-Hann-Hannah."

Claire's lips pull into a thin line and she says "Slag, as you so kindly call her, is Myrnin's daughter, Lauren. Her mother was Ada. She came to find out who her parents are. She just discovered vampires. She is being a bit promiscuous though; she slept with Oliver last night." We both giggle at this "She has discovered that she has certain... Abilities, and she has recently found a sense of bloodlust. She is confused, but she seems okay, especially since her father is insane." We laugh again; she was with said insane vampire father.

Speaking of which, I ask her the burning question "Have you and Myrnin... You know" I made a hand gesture and Claire blushes. "It's perfectly natural, CB. So... Have you?"

She looks around and stage-whispers "Yes" I squeal; this is big news. I ask "When? And how was it? I want details!"

She sighs and her eyes take on a dreamy quality. Damn her, making me wait! She finally speaks "Last night. It was incredible. Trust me, experience pays off" she winks at me and I gasp, shocked. "Anyway, he's such a... Gentleman. We just lay there for hours, happy to be near each other. I love him, Eve" she looks at me with eyes that hold a light I've never seen before; she's finally happy.

Speak of the devil "You do?" Myrnin asks from across the room as he emerges from an open portal.

Myrnin's POV:

I lead Lauren to the lab. When she sees the mess, she gasps. I chuckle and say "Claire and I..." I don't really want to elaborate to my daughter. She nods and blushes lightly. This has suddenly become awkward. I lead her to one of the few unbroken benches and sit her down in the armchair nearby, before thinking that Claire should see this.

I walk to a portal and step through silently. Claire and Shreve are sat on the couch, talking quietly. I wonder if I should make my presence known. I step back through to the lab and stand there with the portal still open.

"Have you and Myrnin... You know" Eva makes a weird hand gesture and Claire blushes. "It's perfectly natural, CB. So... Have you?"

Claire whispers "Yes" and Eve makes a weird noise. "When? And how was it? I want details!"

I feel bad for prying, but I'm genuinely curious. Claire's silent for a few moments and then she says "Last night. It was incredible. Trust me, experience pays off" oh really? "Anyway, he's such a... Gentleman. We just lay there for hours, happy to be near each other. I love him, Eve"

I walk through and say "You do?" I can't believe that my little bird, Claire, my second love, loved me! After all of the hesitation, after all of the obstacles, we'd finally reached this moment.

Pure euphoria filled me, leading me forward, towards her. She stands up and closes the distance between us. She looks deeply into my eyes and I admire hers, a beautiful chocolate brown that's so warm and loving. I hold my breath and she whispers "Yes" with a grin pulling at her lips.

I shock both of us with a kiss; I just can't stop myself from connecting our lips and setting off the fireworks of passion. She moans loudly against my lips and I hear Eva mumble "Is that the phone? I'll have to get that..." Before running upstairs. I thank her for the privacy silently and throw Claire on the couch. She giggles and pulls me down towards her, connecting ours lips once more. She runs her hands through my hair and I shudder in delight. She feels so close right now, and I whisper "I love you too"

She pulls back and looks into my eyes, like she is searching my soul. She makes a dash for the stairs and I catch up to her only as she throws herself on the bed and pats it. I run over and we stare into each others eyes for the longest of times, each trying to find something in the other. I make the first move, picking up where we left off downstairs. My hands roam her body and she gasps, pulling me closer to her. I can't stop myself from literally ripping off her clothes as she begins to remove mine.

Impatient, I assist her, and I quote her "'experience pays off', does it?". I think it's time for another experiment...

Oliver's POV:

I arrive at the Glass House much later, having been stopped by Amelie on the way to 'check on the situation' in her words. Really, it was to check up on me. She probably knew what had happened last night, and probably she wanted to know if it would be a more permanent situation. I hinted that it would, just to spite her. I stop at the front gate.

There's a body on the front steps.

It's Hannah Moses. She would be missed by many, even me, remotely. I pick her up and run with her to the cemetery, unceremoniously dropping her on her great-grandmothers grave. That'll have to do.

I head back to the Glass House and venture inside, where Michael and Eve are having a heated discussion. In a bored tone, I enquired "Where is Lauren?" They both say "Lab" in unison and I leave them to it. I do not care about their petty squabble.

I need Lauren, it's like a pain in my chest. I go inside and see her sat in an armchair, asleep. I sigh and watch her for some time, until Myrnin and Claire come through a portal, hand in hand.

Myrnin sneers at me and I laugh quietly. Claire shushes us both and grabs a quilt to throw over Lauren before whispering "I'm going for a shower" she kisses Myrnin lingeringly on the lips and I look away from the obvious love there. I never thought I'd be jealous of Myrnin, but here I was, all love-sick.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later." And with that, I leave to... Do what exactly? Normal life is mundane, and there is nothing to do! I walk around for hours before I return to Common Grounds and open up. I realise something.

Life is so boring without Lauren.

Eve's POV:

I can hear them through the walls! That's just... Disgusting. I run downstairs to get away and see Michael staring at nothing in particular. It's time to talk. I begin "Michael. I want you to know that you hurt me. You betrayed my trust in the most awful way; you weren't there for me when I needed you, and you nearly cheated on me by raping someone. It's obvious that you've moved on, so here." I hand by the engagement ring, and hold back tears as he accepts it.

He's obviously not taking this well; he's shaking as he drops to his knees and then he begins to speak in a voice full of anger "That's wasn't the real me Eve; this is, the one here on his knees begging for you to forgive me! Please Eve! I can't do this without-"

Oliver walks in, looking for Lauren. We assume the lab, and direct him there. I draw in a shaky breath and say "Michael! Get up! It's too little, too late! We're over!" I run upstairs and lay on my bed until I know the house is empty, then I cry my heart out, alone and broken.

Myrnin's POV:

Claire looks so tantalising as she says "I'm going for a shower", and that kiss... I nearly follow her, but I don't. Focus Myrnin! I slap my forehead and Oliver leaves, leaving me alone with my daughter. I walk over to her and wake her up gently, needing to start my investigation before I joined Claire in the shower and never returned to work again.

She yawns and wakes up smiling. I stroke her hair and she blinks rapidly before sitting up and stretching; she's like a cat waking from a nap! She looks at me and asks "Why am I here? What can you find out about me?"

Perceptive. I say "There are certain... Experiments that I can do, to define your current abilities and predict your future abilities. We should wait for Claire, but in the mean time... A blood sample would be a great start"

She looks unsure, but I give her a dose of my puppy-dog eyes, and finally she sighs and agrees. I go to find a syringe and a refreshed-looking Claire enters the room. She smiles at Lauren and her eyes roam over my body, as if she is mentally undressing me. It's difficult, but I stop myself from walking over and taking her, there and then. Instead, I take a blood sample from Lauren and place a drop of her blood on a slide.

Examining it under one of Claire's microscopes, I motion for Claire to join me. She looks at the slide and I know that she sees what I saw; blood so similar to vampire blood that only a genius could see the human qualities. Luckily I am a genius.

Claire says "Interesting. On a few human blood cells" it seems that Claire has lived up to my expectations. I nod and she goes on "So... She could survive on either human food or blood, but by the low oxyhemoglobin levels, she needs to decide soon, after trying some blood. She should stabilise after that."

I shake my head and Claire frowns "No? So... Ah. She will need blood either way, she cannot survive with such little oxygen in her system. Maybe blood is the best overall choice."

Lauren has listened to Claire's analysis with slowly widening eyes. She looks terrified as she asks "I have to drink blood? Definitely?"

I hate to do this, but I sigh and nod. Claire looks sympathetic as she looks up from the microscope before quickly grabbing a sample of human blood and mixing them. Her eyes widen and I gently push her aside to look at the result. The blood has stabilised, and now appears to be completely vampiric, with only a small variation. "Your blood will still be vaguely human, but you will not require human food. So a blood-only diet is really the only option. I'm sorry dear." And I really am. This cannot be easy for her.

She gulps and nods, resigned to her fate. I hold the blood sample up to a beam of sunlight and wait for a reaction. None occurs "You will not have to shield yourself from the sun, and..." I sniff the blood "your blood will smell human from afar, but taste vampiric. I'm afraid that this is for the best."

"And now with the fun testing!" I'm excited to see her actual abilities, not just her blood requirement and qualities. I leap over to Lauren and lead her to a lab table. I look at her and say "Pick it up!"

She looks confused but obeys, after looking at Claire for confirmation. She was learning to trust Claire's judgement! Good! She picks up the table with ease. Something heavier... Aha! I run over to my bedroom with Lauren following and I reach the bed. "Pick it up!"

She looks slightly distressed, but shrugs and does as I ask. She picks it up and with only a slight swaying lifts it above her head. I grow tired of this aspect. "Claire! Grab a pen and paper! Record all of the results, including the one with her blood!" Claire sighs but goes to look for them. I say in an official-sounding voice "The patient can go to three quarters of a vampires strength at a push."

I lead Lauren outside and say "Race me?" She nods and grins; finally, a smile from my daughter! And the expression suits her.

"Three, two, one... Go!" We race to the end of the alleyway; she barely loses! In fact, "I want I rematch!"

This time, she wins. Wow, this had obviously been a talent of hers, which would develop with my help. I take her back inside and say to the waiting Claire "Vampire speed."

Now this test will be funny. "Claire, can you fetch Michael for me?" She looks confused but nods, creating a portal and going through. She returns five minutes later with an unhappy Michael.

I whisper to Lauren "This test may be awkward. I need to understand your mental power. I need you to command Michael to do something. Anything. But take this seriously; I need to know." She looks uncomfortable but turns to Michael and looks deeply into his eyes. Her eyes take on a red tint. That's new. I see Claire taking notes with a bemused expression as Lauren whispers "Raise your left arm"

He does with a blank face and Lauren breaks the connection by squealing and jumping up and down. Michael shakes his head and looks confused. I whisper "Good job. Now, an even more awkward request, but I need to know if you possess the most coveted of gifts. Make him feel something; no words, just feel an emotion and imagine yourself sending it to him." That's how the power worked for me. Projecting emotions. She looks at Michael again and her eyes turn a shocking scarlet. Michael's face goes blank, and then it animates.

Out of nowhere, Michael lunges for Lauren and begins to kiss her, with a feverish passion. I feel my eyes widen but Claire just rolls hers. Oh no. Lauren is definitely projecting. Claire is looking at me with dark eyes and I knock us both over with a kiss.

I know there's something I need to do, but what exactly? Then I remember. I roar "Lauren! Cool it down!" As Claire begins to rip my shirt off. Oh how I wish I could give myself over to the passion! Instead, I grab Lauren and shake her, shouting "Lauren! Stop this!"

She blinks and finally both Claire and Michael stop with their mission to undress myself and Lauren. I say in the same tone as before "The patient is a projector. And a very powerful one at that. Michael, you may leave."

And with that, I pick Claire up and carry her to the bedroom.

Lauren's POV:

I can't believe I have to drink blood! The other tests are fun, especially the last one. But wow, it's awkward now. Apparently my father doesn't mind. He says "The patient is a projector. And a very powerful one at that. Michael, you may leave." Before picking Claire up and going to the bedroom. That's just weird. I can't look at Michael. It's just too awkward. Finally, when we hear... Noises, lets just call them, from the bedroom, Michael clears his throat and says "Can we go for a walk?"

I nod in earnest and follow Michael outside. It's still awkward. He begins "Lauren, what the hell was that?"

I sigh and tell him about my abilities. He looks hurt, randomly. "So none of these feelings were real?"

I shake my head violently "They are! I know they are! This time felt... Different." And it did. It felt more... Unstoppable this time, more out of my control, though in reality I knew it was the opposite. I was in control. And I was definitely tempted to do it again.

Michael realises that it's true and sighs. "Lauren. I just broke up with my fiancé. I shouldn't be feeling so... Passionate about someone else! Not so soon after... Everything! God this is such a mess! I shouldn't love-" he covers his mouth and I gasp. It had to be a mistake. Didn't it?

"I shouldn't love someone else so soon."

_**I waffle for your**_**_ pleasure reviewers! So that's that. OMG that was nearly eight thousand words! I hope you liked it! The song's from Imagine Dragons, Bleeding Out. Check it out, I love em! Is it just me or is Michael moving on too fast? Poor Olliepop! Aww! And poor Hannah! I really didn't want to kill her off, but oh well. R&R for another update! I know where the stories going, but I'd love to hear your guesses! Oh and I might change my ideas if you convince me! Please review! Xx_**


	15. Welsh!

_**Yes its true. No it's not a dream. My loyal fans, I am actually updating the other choice! Yay! Honestly I've finished all of my exams now, so lots of updates coming your way! Wooh! I can only apologise that it's been so long, and hope that you forgive me! I don't deserve it but I'll ask anyway! I actually lost most of the chapter and had to rewrite it, so please forgive anything thats a bit mixed up. I know the stories getting too complex, and I just want to let you know that it'll calm down soon! So just persevere please! So it's called Welsh, and anything in a foreign language will either be translated or doesn't need to be, so don't worry, sit back and enjoy the chappie! :D R&R! Xx**_

_**Previously... **_

Michael realises that it's true and sighs. "Lauren. I just broke up with my fiancé. I shouldn't be feeling so... Passionate about someone else! Not so soon after... Everything! God this is such a mess! I shouldn't love-" he covers his mouth and I gasp. It had to be a mistake. Didn't it?

"_I shouldn't love someone else so soon." _

_Chapter 15: Welsh?!_

Michael's POV:

"I shouldn't love someone else so soon."

I can't look at her. It started off as a slip of the tongue, but then I thought about it, and I know it's true. I love her. Already. And how did it happen? Does it matter? I love her. What about Eve? I still loved Eve, sure, but was I in love with her? No. Not anymore.

Too much has happened, we've been growing apart. And this is too much right now. I run at vampire speed but she keeps up. Damn! How did she do that? I persist until she grabs me with inhuman strength and I skid to a stop, surprised. She looks deeply into my eyes and hers turn red. I feel... Light... Slow... What was I going to do? Oh right. Kiss her.

I do, but she pulls back. Oh hell no! I look at her but I know there's something I've forgotten. Or someone. She asks me "Michael? What about Eve?"

Perplexed, I ask "Who?"

Claire's POV:

My phone beeps from the pocket of my jeans, across the room. I sigh and start to get up, but Myrnin pulls me back down, and I fall on top of him. I giggle and kiss him to distract him; it works, and I make a quick dash to get my phone. I check it - a message, from my mother. My breath hitches in my throat and Myrnin is at my side in an instant. I read it with glassy eyes:

_To: Claire D._

_From: Mom xx_

_Claire honey, please forgive me for what I've done. I need someone here with me; I'm so lost. I'm at the motel at the edge of town. Please come. I'm in room 13. Please xxx_

What do I do? I can't really blame her for d-dad, but still... I look at Myrnin and he wraps his arms around me as I cry over the life I've lost. Dad. A human mom. Shane. My own humanity. Michael and Eve's love for each other. Shane.

But then I think about Myrnin, who loves me so much, and suddenly, most of it doesn't matter. I have a perfect eternity mapped out, and loss... That was the only reason to cry. Nothing else.

I look into Myrnin's eyes and choke out "I need to see her. Can you...?" He nods and we get dressed speedily before running all the way to the motel. Number 13. Unlucky. I gather my resolve and knock. She opens the door, sees me and collapses into my open arms. I look at Myrnin and mouth "It's okay. Go" and I do a little mini wave. He sighs, grabs my hand, kisses it, and does a grand bow before taking off. I roll my eyes; never to be outdone, that man.

I look back to mom, who's eyes are wide. She whispers "You and him?" I nod and she continues, obviously confused "But I thought..."

I sigh and say "It's complicated. I'm a vampire too, you know. Lets get inside." She stiffens at the word 'vampire' but allows me to come in. The room's a mess; blankets torn, chairs thrown haphazardly around the room, glasses broken. I gasp and look at mom; she shrugs and says "I was upset" as if that's an explanation. I nod and sit down on the broken bed. She does the same, and we stare at each other for some time.

We begin to speak at the same time. I say "Mom it's okay-" as she cries "I killed him! I-" and we hug each other tightly, like we're scared that the other isn't real, like she'll abandon me. Finally, without letting go, I say "I forgive you. You've just turned; I attacked someone in the early days, too. Remember Eve? Well, it took another vampire to stop me draining her. It's okay Mom. We'll get through this."

She sobs "How can you forgive me? I can't, and I can't get the feeling of his blood dripping down my throat out of my mind. I'll always regret it Claire. I'll never find a man like your father; he didn't deserve this!"

And then her murmurings are incoherent, and I hold her for a while, before I ask the burning question. "Who turned you?"

Her forehead creases and she describes him "Longish brown hair. Kind of geeky-looking. Medium height. I didn't recognise him."

I don't either. I sigh and say "Mom. I need to get going. There's some weird stuff going on, and I need to get back to Myrnin."

Her face takes on an interested look and she asks "Myrnin. What happened there?"

I know that I'm blushing like a beet root by now. I sigh and say "Mom. I died." A gasp; I go on anyway "The only way to bring me back was to use Myrnin's blood. I chose to become a vamp. Shane went all... Serial killer when I broke things off with him. Now I'm with Myrnin."

She looks at me with wide eyes and I say "okay. I really have to get going. Bye!" She's so shocked that I manage to slip away.

Outside, I run at top speed to the Glass House; it's closer than the lab, and I'm feeling slightly singed from the journey. I step inside and use the portal to get through to the lab without incident. Myrnin's testing a blood sample (Lauren's I assume) by adding blood (vampire, from the colour). The blood mixes and becomes the colour of the vampire blood. So, changing her is possible. Good.

He finally notices me; he beams and jumps up and down, like an excited puppy. I roll my eyes and walk over to him. "What?" I ask, stuck between excitement and exasperation. He just grins more, before leading me through to another room and showing me a picture on his phone.

That's strange enough - he never uses his phone, much less the camera - without the picture matching the description of Moms vampire attacker. He speaks, almost too quickly even for me, with vamp hearing, to understand "Spencer's still alive! He was just turned!" He jumps up and down, but I pull him back to the ground "That looks like the vampire that turned Mom."

The smile fades and he looks down. "Maybe he was confused, or he felt threatened, or..." But the light has gone from those dark eyes.

I say "Maybe, yeah. Anyway, your son's still alive! Lets find him!" I'm hoping to bring him back to his euphoric mood; it's so adorable! I drag him outside and say "How do we find him? Do you have a connection to him? Does Amelie?"

He nods and says "Yes! I can find him!" He closes his eyes and is quiet for a few minutes, before his eyes flash open and he runs at top speed down the street. I struggle to keep up; he's the fastest vampire that I know, apart from Amelie.

He stops outside of Common Grounds and I see Spencer. He's surprisingly beautiful, in a geeky way, and he's reading A Tale Of Two Cities. Iconic. I can see the Myrnin in him; same dark eyes, and I can see the light in his eyes that Myrnin gets when he's manic about something. He's pale, but that's the only indication of his vampirism. He looks up and sees Myrnin. His face is overcome with joy; in that moment, he and Myrnin are identical. Spencer comes outside and embraces his father. Myrnin's eyes are clouded over with unshed tears and the scene brings a lump to my throat.

Spencer finally speaks, in a clear voice that must come from his mother "Dad! I've been looking for you for fifty years! I've missed you! Bishop tried to kill me, but I got away by faking my own death the next day. We're all still alive, dad; I tracked Bishop and I've saved all of us. Anna Paul, Daniel, Amber, and I know that Lauren's still alive, too. She's here, I know. The others are in a motel at the edge of town; they sent me to find you. And here you are!"

This might be the first time in hundreds of years that Myrnin has been rendered speechless, and I can't say I blame him. I'm lost for words as Spencer beams, and finally notices me. He says with distain "Who is this father?" as if to say I shouldn't be there.

Myrnin laughs nervously as he sees my glare and breaks the tension by saying "She is the love of my life" with more conviction then I have ever heard from him before.

I smile, silent, and only as the shock begins to fade can I whisper "My mom. You-you changed her. It was you."

Both of their faces fall simultaneously, and, under different circumstances, it would have been hilarious. But right now, Spencer whispers "I'm truly sorry. I was so thirsty... And I know there's no excuse... But I hope you can forgive me...?"

So alike his father. I nod and say "Fresh start. I'm Claire by the way"

He beams again - seems to be a habit - and bows close to the floor in a gesture that is just so Myrnin that I giggle " I am Spencer, and I am at your service madam"

Between giggles, I say "Maybe we should go back to the lab..? I'm making a quick stop by the Glass House then I'll join you there."

Myrnin nods and says with so much emotion you'd think we were alone "I shall await your return" as he stares into my eyes with piercing orbs that seem to see straight into my soul before drawing our lips together.

And, caught up in this special little moment, we all missed the shadow disappear from behind Common Grounds, the cry of pain, the ramblings of a man insane with anger Maybe if I'd noticed, I could have prevented what happened next.

Maybe I could have saved us all.

Lauren's POV:

"Who?" He asks, confused. I gasp. He doesn't remember Eve? But how? It must have been me, one of my new-found 'powers'. But I didn't mean to! Shit, I just erased someone's memory! What am I going to do? Fuck! I have to talk to my father. I grab hold of a confused Michael and drag him back to the lab. I look for my father. Oh fuck, he's not even here!

Okay. Relax Lauren. Breathe. I take a deep, laboured breath and wonder how to find him. I close my eyes and feel a pull, something coming from my very core, towards somewhere outside. My eyes snap open and I drag Michael at a speed I think even he finds hard to keep up with towards the alleyway, where my father and another man are walking towards the lab.

I just have time to hear "So, you catch all of his meals? How-" before my father shushes the man and runs over to me, his features taking on a manic quality.

"What is the matter, Lauren?" He asks, his face etched in worry. I can't hold it in. I explain everything; my feelings for Michael, our kisses, his admission and his memory loss. Myrnin listens to it all silently, before grabbing Michael and looking him in the eyes, nothing romantic, nothing strange, just as if he can see into Michael's mind, and he's trying to recover something.

Slow minutes tick by, before Michael begins to shake violently and my fathers eyes become a shocking red. Finally, Michael collapses backwards and Myrnin falls into a heap on the floor. Claire appears, surveys the scene for a heartbeat, and runs forwards before putting Myrnin's head in her lap and combing her fingers through his hair whilst making comforting noises. She looks at me and says "I was at the Glass House and I felt a pull towards Myrnin. It's the same as when he brought back my memories, but it's harder with Michael; they don't have a link by blood, or even many shared experiences to draw upon."

So many questions. "When did you loose your memory? How did you know that Michael lost his? Are they both okay? Who is he?" I'm referring to the man stood next to me.

He looks at me and grins "Spencer. I'm your brother" before picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

Claire laughs and says "Your father will be fine. I'll talk about my experiences later. Yes, yes, it's all drama around here Lauren." My face must be a picture right now as Spencer puts me back down and Claire picks up my father, carrying him into the lab. I pick up Michael and do the same, putting him on a couch instead of in the bedroom.

Claire walks back out of the bedroom and sits on the couch with a sigh before patting the couch for me to sit down. But I can't do it; I'm full of nervous energy, pacing from one side of the lab to another. Claire smiles fondly and I ask "What?" Well, snap is a better word. "Sorry" I mumble as her eyebrows shoot upwards.

"You remind me so much of your father, pacing in the lab, all manic energy and barely contained emotion. He does that all the time."

I have to wonder about Claire, this girl who was obviously a scientist, and in love with my father. So I ask "Claire? What's your story?"

Claire looks sheepish for a moment before sighing as her eyes fill with unshed tears. "The quick version? I came to Morganville when I was sixteen, to TPU. Advances placement. I learnt about vampires from my housemates, Eve, Michael, and Sh-Shane" she stutters over the name "Michael became a vampire a few weeks after I moved in. Shane hates vampires. I was with Shane, and Eve and Michael nearly got married a few months ago. Amelie wouldn't let them. Now I used to 'work' for Amelie; she sent me to work for Myrnin. Instant connection. I just haven't admitted it to myself until I" dramatic pause "Died. Yes, I died. Myrnin brought me back, but I had to choose: human life or vampire eternity? I saw his mind, Lauren; it was so... Beautiful" she pauses for a while with dreamy eyes before continuing "I chose vampirism. However, I lost my memories as we shared blood. He had to recover them, and once again I saw his mind, but this time, he saw mine. I recovered my memories and thought that you and him..." She trails off and my eyes widen. So that explains the way she ran off after attacking Eve, and her reaction when she learnt about my identity as his daughter. "That obviously wasn't true, and now... That's it." _**(A/N: hope that cleared up what's happened so far! :D)**_

What a story. She's been through a lot recently. But there was one question that I was grimly curious about "Have you two..." Awkward. I cannot continue. She blushes and nods. I nod, and say "Okay then" before staying silent for five minutes. Wow. This was awkward. The silence is broken as I cough and Claire jumps up, mumbling "I'll check on them..."

Now that leaves me and my brother, Spencer. "You've been quiet Spence." Where did that come from? I don't know him; why did I call him Spence? Honestly, forward isn't even the word.

He beams and says "Well yes. I was thinking about Claire. Father called her the 'love of his life' you know. So I was curious. But now, well. My questions have been answered. That was slightly awkward, was it not?" Wow, Spence is just like my father! And the love of his life... Hmm...

"Yes it was. Anyway... How are you Spence?" I mentally add the 'r' before realising that he is my brother; it's okay for him to have a nickname!

His grin fades as he checks his watch "Yes, yes, fine, the usual, obviously. I must be off now. Give Dad my love." And with that, he zips off outside.

Well that was rude! Oh well. All is forgotten as Michael wakes up. I zip over to the couch, using my full speed, and begin to stroke his hair as his eyes drift open. He sighs and says "Lauren. What happened? Did I forget something? One minute I told you... The next Myrnin's staring at me... And now..." He trails off and rubs his forehead in circular motions.

Is it weird that all I can do is stare at his lips? Those pink, soft, full lips... I physically shake myself out of it and answer him. "You forgot about Eve. And it was my fault! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! My father recovered your memories. I'm sorry!" And with that I throw myself into his waiting arms and weep. A normal life? Gone! I had to drink blood! Eww! And I probably had to stay in Morganville now! What about my friends? Shit I haven't spoken to them in days!

I pry myself free from Michael, who, bless him, looks so confused that his forehead is creased. Aww. I stroke the line of stress that I caused for a while, my friends forgotten, and his eyes close gently as his breathing quickens to match mine, which by now is coming in short gasps. How is this gentle, innocent action affecting us in THIS way? And suddenly, it's too innocent; I launch myself at Michael and kiss his eagerly awaiting lips. Our lips seem to fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces, and I can't help but think that this is what kissing should be like. I even compare it with Oliver. Eww.

Michael grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to him, so close that I can feel his entire body underneath mine, so close that clothes feel like a waste, we may as well be naked.

And just as I think that, Michael runs his hands over my exposed stomach and I cannot suppress the moan of ecstasy that escapes my lips. He begins to trail a line of delicate kisses over my stomach and I need him, right there and then.

I guide his lips back to mine and begin to undo his shirt, revealing abs that would dazzle any woman. I gasp and runs my hands along his muscular chest, causing him to moan and our kiss to become a furious union of two unstoppable forces; lust and love. And that's when I know that I love him. But what came first? Desire.

And just before I can strip Michael out of his jeans, a noise comes from nearby.

Oh God. It's Claire. And she just saw _all_ of that.

Shane's POV:

The way she kissed him... It sent me over the edge. Claire, the girl I loved, maybe we would've gotten married, had kids, died old in rocking chairs, holding hands as we faced our maker. Soppy, I know, but that's what I saw for us. Correction: now, I saw her below me, screaming my name as I plunged a silver stake into her still heart, with Myrnin defenceless in the corner. Maybe even dead. Maybe I'd make her watch as I killed him. Maybe I'd make him watch as I killed her. It still wouldn't hurt enough.

But Myrnin has children. Make them pay. Maybe then Myrnin will know the pain I'm in. Maybe then he'll understand.

It's time to check into a motel.

Claire's POV:

She know that I slept with her father. Silence followed; I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore; Lauren coughed, and I ran to the bedroom, to check on Myrnin. Really, to make sure I didn't go insane. I walk in and see him lay there, sleeping restlessly, with the most adorable expression on his face, like he was reaching out for something g he couldn't get. Concentration. He even had his tongue stuck out! Aww!

I move some hair from his face and hear Michael awakening in the lab. I'll give them a minute. She'll probably be explaining what happened, I'll give them some privacy. I try to wake Myrnin but it seems futile. Stubborn, that man, even in slumber.

I sigh and extend my hearing to the lab. My eyes must be like saucers as I hear what's going on. I run outside just as Lauren removes Michael's shirt. Maybe I'll just enjoy the view for a moment, I think wickedly. But when Lauren begins to remove his jeans, I have to make my presence known. I clear my throat and Lauren looks around wildly before her wide eyes fall on me. Her eyes are slightly red.

Oh God she's projecting! I run back to the bedroom and shut the door, hoping to block it before it gets to me. But it seems I needn't have bothered. Myrnin is awake, and his eyes have a mischievous light that matches his grin perfectly. He prowls forward, a walk that would have terrified me as a human but now... Well. He reaches me and begins to kiss me fiercely, as a feral snarl escapes from his chest. Lauren knocks on the door and shouts "Sorry guys! I was projecting! I've stopped now! Can I come in?"

Myrnin answers for both of us in a husky voice "No you may not. It matters little if you are still projecting." Before he rips my top straight off and begins to trace patterns on my chest. I cannot suppress the moan that escapes me.

"It's not right, Myrnin; your daughter caused this! Stop it!" I say between gasps. But he just looks deep into my eyes and says "Do you really want this to stop?" Before he places a line of kisses along my collarbone. And the answer is: I don't. I really really don't.

Lauren's POV:

Wow that's vaguely disturbing. Michael drags me away from the door, where well what can I say, noises are escaping, and pulls me onto his lap, where he begins to run his hands gently through my hair. I snuggle into his chest, we sit there in our own little world, and I can't help but reflect on the last few days.

My father pokes his head through and says "Lauren! Michael! Can we have some control in the future please?" I agree quickly and begin to pace the lab, deep in thought, then sit back down in Michaels lap. Too comfy to resist I suppose.

Michael clears his throat and I look up to see that Claire has returned without my father. I must've been in my own little world; I didn't notice her come in. She's smiling fondly at me and she says "So much like him..." Before shaking herself out of her daydream and walking towards us. Her footsteps echo in the large lab and she's holding a pile of clothing. "We are to attend a meeting with Amelie, so look presentable. I've brought something appropriate. I feel like I'm going to fall over in these heels! It's a good thing vampires have better balance!"

She's wearing a scarlet dress with a, well, very revealing slit up the leg and red stilettos. Very high. Wow. Michael does a double take beside me, literally stuttering as his jaw actually drops, before he regains his composure and mutters something about pretty hair. Boys. I roll my eyes at the same time that Claire does, and then my father walks in.

If ever a look has been full of both lust and love, it was that one. It's almost as if he's undressing her with his eyes, and I look away from the intensity of their gaze as Michael clears his throat. It doesn't seem to work; when I look up, Claire and Myrnin are mere inches apart, and I'm worried that he'll wreck the dress if I don't do something. Wait a minute! Maybe if I can, well, lets say enflame passion, I can cool it too! I focus on making myself calm, and I try to send that out through the room. My father says "Yes. We do not want too much passion around here" as the change takes effect.

I speak to break the tension. "I am so sorry that you saw that Claire! I don't know what came over me - us - and I really didn't mean to project!"

Claire blinks slowly, nods and turns to face me with a small smile playing at her lips as she hands me a pile of clothes and Michael his own, my father seemingly shocked enough to be shoed through a portal, before shooing Michael through to a seemingly random room and me into my fathers bedroom.

I throw the dress on and look at my reflection in the mirror. I can't help the gasp that escapes me; I'm in a blue, strapless, floor length dress that hugs my curves perfectly and is the blue of the sea. The shoes only have little heels, for which I am thankful; I wouldn't want to fall over in front of everyone, and I'm so nervous that anything higher would be suicidal right now.

I try to sort out my hair into something more presentable before I leave the bedroom and see Michael stood there in a simple ensemble; a dark grey suit with a black tie and a red handkerchief in the top pocket. He's truly breathtaking. I gasp as I see him and he does the same, drinking me in with hungry eyes. It's all I can do to try and control my projection - this dress looks too expensive to rip! - as I walk towards him, trying to appear nonchalant, though my thumping heart probably gives me away.

I walk straight past him to the portal and look through, accidentally intruding on a seemingly private conversation.

"Are you happy my little bird?" My father, clad in a suit straight from the 1800s asks Claire, who looks uncomfortable.

She smiles and nods, but something in that smile is broken. My father embraces her as she begins to weep, tearless sobs that bring a lump to my throat. She mumbles "Sh-Shane. I loved him. And now... It's my fault he did those things! I broke his heart! I-I-I-"

He cuts her off as he looks deep into her eyes and whispers "Never blame yourself for his actions. Never. Allow yourself to be happy, if only for tonight." And her sobs fade as he places a tender kiss on her forehead and begins to rock her gently from side to side.

I walk backwards slowly, sorry to have intruded on such a private moment, but... Well. That showed me the real Claire, and the feelings under my fathers crazy façade. I saw the love that they held for each other, too, and it broke my heart just a little.

Claire's POV:

I hear Lauren promise not to loose control of her abilities again and I can't help but feel sorry for the loss of random moments of passion. Oh well. Myrnin's going to have to be romantic from now on. I walk out and Michael's jaw actually drops, as he mumbles some nonsense about my hair - I can't help rolling my eyes at that - and then Myrnin walks in. The look he gives me is too complex to sort out, but I know that things are getting, well, heated. Until they aren't. Ah Lauren, some control! Myrnin says "Yes. We do not want too much passion around here" and I can't look at him, for fear that I won't ever want to look away.

Then Lauren decides to make it awkward "I am so sorry that you saw that Claire! I don't know what came over me - us - and I really didn't mean to project!"

All I can do is nod as Myrnin gasps inaudibly and looks at the couple, Lauren perched in Michael's lap. I know what he's going to do before he does it; he creates a portal to the Glass House and I step through behind him after sending the couple to get changed separately, if they know what's good for them. He seethes "Wasn't she just with Olliepop? Wasn't Michael just with Shreve? What is going on!"

I shush him as I hear Eve's slow heartbeat from upstairs. Barely asleep. I lead him into the kitchen and pick up my phone from the side, checking the messages. Oh my God. I drop the phone on the floor and begin to shake, tears streaming down my face.

Mrynin is at my side instantly. "What's wrong Cariad fy mywyd?" He reverts back to Welsh sometimes, in his times of stress. I can't answer him, I'm shaking too badly. He picks up the phone and looks at the picture message. It's a picture of Eve, sent a few hours ago. She's tied up in a warehouse, crying and bare but for her own blood. The next picture is one of Hannah, in a similar position. It's from Shane. There's a message underneath.

_Pretty aren't they?_

_Who else would look good on camera?_

_Monica?_

_Miranda?_

_**You?**_

And that's it. I look at Myrnin and his features are set, like stone, in a mask of righteous anger. A snarl emits from his chest and he's about to take off, I'm sure, when I collapse on the floor, curling up with my arms around my legs as I rock back and forth. All I can say is "No!" And a steady stream of denial leaves my mouth as Myrnin picks me up and takes me up to my old room. But that just makes it worse; memories flood back, of the old Shane, the real Shane, the one who loved me.

Myrnin sits with me as I cry it out and shake uncontrollably. When I can't cry anymore, I hear him whispers "Love of my life. It will be okay; we will find shall discuss this at the meeting. I love you, forever, my little bird. I will return soon. We will find him. I promise." With that, he plants a soft kiss on my lips and runs from the room.

A thought hits me; I understood what he said. But most of it was in Welsh! I'm sure it was. I heard his accent come out strongly, at the start and the end. What he really said was:

"Cariad fy mywyd. It will be okay; we will find him. We shall discuss this at the meeting. Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi, am byth, fy aderyn bach. Byddaf yn dychwelyd yn fuan. Byddwn yn dod o hyd iddo. Yr wyf yn addo." But I understood it word for word! How? I don't speak Welsh; I took Italian early on, (aced it of course) not Welsh! What's going on?

I call after him, and realise that I'm speaking in Welsh too only after I have spoken "Come back my love!" Which comes out as "dod yn ôl fy nghariad"

He appears at the end of the hallway and walks forwards slowly, as if wary that this was a trick. He asks "Did you just speak Welsh?" In none other than Welsh, but my brain translates almost instantly.

I shout "Yes!" And he grins as I realise that I have spoken in his native tongue once more. He rushes forwards and embraces me once more as he exclaims "Wonderful! Nawr gallwn siarad yn rhydd o flaen y lleill! Rhaid i hyn fod yn effaith ein cysylltiad agos, rhannu gwaed, a'r achlysuron y mae ein meddyliau cysylltiedig. Wonderful fy aderyn bach!" Which I hear as "Wonderful! Now we can talk freely in front of the others! This must be an affect of our close link, the sharing of blood, and the occasions on which our minds connected. Wonderful my little bird!"

" I can't stop speaking in Welsh! How do I turn this off, Myrnin?" This is all in Welsh, and he grins before saying "You can't until you adjust to the language. Oh well." The bastard says it in English! I hit his arm and curse under my breath in none other than Welsh. So I think in English, I can understand English and Welsh but I can only speak Welsh! Shit we have a meeting later!

I go to my room to grab a bag, trying out my words. I say to myself "Can I speak English?" In English! Liar! When I get downstairs I see Myrnin, changed for the meeting. Y cariad fy mywyd, my muddles mind offers in replacement. Yes I suppose he is the love of my life.

I see him stood in his version of formal attire; a suit that wouldn't look out of place in an old painting, but at least it matched. I say "You lied! I can speak English!" Before I realise that I said that in Welsh. Damn! He grins and I hit his arm, before speaking in actual English for a change "I can speak English sometimes. You're going to have to translate for me; I've got the feeling that I'll just spend the whole night in Welsh!"

I run upstairs with Myrnin on my tail as I go into Eve's room and see her stood in a beautiful black dress with a sequin design on the side. Myrnin says "I took the liberty of inviting Eva. I hope that you do not mind."

He says it in Welsh, so Eve just shrugs and says "Whatever crazy man. Claire. I'm coming to the meeting, I'll see you there okay?" I cannot chance my voice so I just nod and give her a quick hug as she goes downstairs.

I look at Myrnin and speak, alternating between English and Welsh so that the end result is "y cariad fy mywyd. I am going downstairs; are you coming? Mae angen i ni siarad" and we do need to talk; I need to know what we are going to do about Shane.

He nods and follows me downstairs. Once down there, he asks "Are you happy my little bird?" And I try to act the part, by smiling and nodding, but then he hugs me and I find that you don't need tears to cry as I stutter "Sh-Shane. I loved him. And now... It's my fault he did those things! I broke his heart! I-I-I-"

He cuts me off by forcing me to look at him as he says "Never blame yourself for his actions. Never. Allow yourself to be happy, if only for tonight." He kisses my forehead and rocks me until I calm down enough to sit down. We will sort this out. The past doesn't matter; what we did next counted. Michael and Lauren step through and I smile a (hopefully) convincing smile. He speaks for us; I worry about speaking Welsh, so it's easier for him to speak.

"Lauren. I know that you have encountered Amelie - briefly - and I have to warn you of some etiquette. Refer to her as the Founder; only myself and a handful of others use her name. Speak when spoken to. Do not argue with her; leave that to myself and Claire. Understand that she is the most powerful vampire that you will ever meet, and even with your abilities, you are not evenly matched. She can crush your will in an instant; she nearly did the same to me, recently. Do not expect anything from this meeting; there could be a number of consequences. Is that all, love of my life?" The last part is in Welsh, Cariad fy mywyd, and Lauren looks dumbfounded as Michael's eyes widen to saucers.

Myrnin turns to me and smiles. I cannot help but grin back as I say "Yes my love" also in Welsh. And with that, I know that I'll be speaking Welsh all night. I sigh and say "os gwelwch yn dda gyfieithu i mi", or "Please translate for me" as I hear it, though I know that this isn't what they hear.

He turns to the shocked pair and says "Claire has discovered that she can speak Welsh, because of our closely linked minds. However, because of the way in which she learnt Welsh, she cannot speak coherently at the moment. She may speak in either language, she may even speak both in close succession. Please be patient as I translate. Well, I translate anything I deem appropriate for young ears" I hit him on his arm and say, in English "Hey! That's not fair! Can Amelie-" then I slip into Welsh. Annoying isn't even the word "-siarad Cymraeg?"

He replies in English "Yes my dear, she speaks Welsh. But Oliver does not." And with that, he begins to teach Lauren how to say 'virgin' in Welsh. I sigh and Michael speaks, looking uncomfortable "Is Eve coming?" I nod; he goes on "Does she know about... Me and Lauren?" That makes me angry; I try to yell at him that Eve saw them kissing on the couch remember? But it comes out in Welsh. At least you can tell that I'm angry. Myrnin translates, sort of "'Idiot! She saw you getting down and dirty on the couch!' Honestly, why am I the only one that speaks Welsh here? Is it not taught in your schools?Well, it should be!"

Michael gasps as he realises that it's true and says "I cannot go! She'll want to kill me!"

And I'm proud to say that this is in English: "She won't. She's moving on, and she knows that you are, too."

Then I manage to (intentionally) slip back into Welsh "Myrnin? I cannot wait to see how you make up for translating wrongly... Later." My voice is almost a purr and Myrnin blushes slightly as he winks at me and says to Lauren "You do not need to know." Before turning to me and saying "dim ond aros fy aderyn bach", or "just wait my little bird", his voice deeper than usual. He's enjoying using his natural tongue, and it shows; I've never seen him so forward! I have to admit that I'm enjoying it too. But we'll have to reign it in, Amelie can understand Welsh too. Oh well. Fun while it lasts.

Myrnin speaks, in English once more, to all of us "Okay. We must be off now, we do not want to be late. We are meeting in one of her ballrooms, so we must take a portal to her office, and we will be taken through. Remember what I have told you. Expect nothing. Fear nothing. Let us speak for you; we have the most experience at dealing with Amelie." And with that, he grabs my hand and leads me through to Amelie's office, where Eve, Spencer, Oliver and Amelie are waiting. Upon seeing us, Amelie walks through a door and we all follow her through a maze of hallways, until we reach a ballroom that could have fit hundreds, but was now empty apart from the eight of us.

Amelie motions to a dining table set up in the middle of the room that I know will hold no refreshments, it is merely a meeting table. We sit down, with Amelie at the head of the table and I somehow end up at the other end, between Myrnin and Spencer. She clears her throat and says "The events of the past few days have been both tragic and wonderful. I am aware that the emotional climate around this table is one of anxiety, and I wish to say that whatever happens tonight will affect the future. I wish to help Morganville; however, remember that I am your leader, and it is ultimately down to me how the town is run. So the first act of business; update me on recent events. I need to be sure that I know all of the facts before I begin."

Everyone shifts uncomfortably and I realise something.

This is going to be a long night.

Myrnin's POV:

Does she really want a full update? Oh such fun! I raise my hand as if I am in a classroom and Amelie looks around as if to say does anyone else want to speak? Before she sighs quietly and says "Go on Myrnin."

And I begin to tell the story of the past few days, leaving out most of the bad bits for someone else to say "Claire died. I brought her back using my blood. She chose to become a vampire. She broke up with Shame." I can almost feel Claire roll her eyes for some reason as she says "enw anghywir unwaith eto" or "wrong name again." I persevere "She became involved with me. She lost her memory, which I brought back. We are in love. I found my daughter and found out that all of my children are alive, and that Bishop did not succeed in destroying my life after all. Michael and Eve are no more. Lauren and Olliepop had a fling, but now Michael and Lauren are together. Lauren is one of the strongest emotional projectors I have ever come across. She will need human blood from now on. She is my only human child, and even then, she is mostly a vampire. Claire now speaks Welsh, due to the strong links of our minds, so she may speak in either language, with little choice at the moment. I think that I have most of it, apart from the business with Shame."

Silence. I have just put the facts out there, plainly, and maybe now people understand what is really going on. And they don't like it, but I don't care. I was just happy to proclaim our love once again. I look at Claire who whispers "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi" or "I love you." I say it back instantly and realise that everyone around the table is staring at us. I simply grin back as Amelie says "Is anyone willing to talk about the boy?"

The grin slips from my face as Claire raises her hand. Amelie nods encouragingly and Claire begins shakily, in Welsh, meaning "Once we were over, Sh-Shane began to get angry. He attacked Eve. He attacked and killed Hannah. He sent me text messages on my phone with pictures of both, and threatening members of the town." She slips back into English "He will do it again."

Amelie takes this in and says "Rwy'n gweld" or "I see" before saying, back to English "So there have been two victims so far?" A collective nod "But there will be more. Does anyone have a clue as to his whereabouts?"

Apparently no one does; there is no answer as we all let our anger simmer and rise to the surface. He had the nerve to threaten my Claire, he made the love of my life cry. He would not be allowed to roam the Earth for much longer.

Amelie sighs and says "Any suggestions for a way to find him?"

Spencer begins "Well, if we have a blood sample and a padded-" but he is cut off as a guard rushes forwards and says to Amelie "There has been another attack, madam Founder."

Amelie visibly pales and says "Casualties?"

He says "Four dead. Two vampires, two humans. In the motel at the edge of town."

If my heart still bothered to beat, my next thought would have stopped it.

Dead.

That's where my children are staying.

Oliver's POV:

When Myrnin, the old fool, said that me and Lauren had a fling it saddened me to think of how this may never happen again. Then he said that she was with Michael Glass.

Oh how I wanted to reach over and kill the boy, who had no right to be with the love of my life! I just restrained myself as the fool finished his little speech, followed by Welsh. Don't ask me what they meant. Claire said "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi" and Myrnin said "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi"

Amelie asks for information on the boy, and to this Claire goes on a tirade in Welsh, within which only names were familiar, with a final sentence in actual English that we could all understand "He will do it again."

Amelie speaks in Welsh - why is everyone speaking Welsh all of a sudden? I barely recognise that Welsh is their language of choice, let alone speak it! - before saying "So there have been two victims so far? But there will be more. Does anyone have a clue as to his whereabouts?"

Silence. Amelie sighs and says "Any suggestions for a way to find him?"

The boy that I have never met before tonight - Spencer is it? One of Myrnin's children anyway - begins "Well, if we have a blood sample and a padded-" but then he's cut off as one of the guards tells Amelie of another 'attack'. The news is met with silence, until Spencer cries out "That's where my brothers and sisters are staying! Please tell me that they are okay! Please! I can't- I can't-" before cutting himself off with sobs that would break the heart of any person who cared.

Fortunately, I do not have that weakness.

Myrnin looks broken and Claire is trying to comfort him with "It's okay Myrnin. It might not be them. It could be anyone-" then she stops as realisation hits her and she sobs "Oh my God! My mother's staying there! Mae angen i ni wirio! Mae angen i ni wirio!"

I don't have a clue what that last part was, but apparently Amelie does; she replies "We will check Claire, but first, I must say that we are coming straight here as soon as we are done. Understood?"

We all nod and Amelie leads us through a maze of hallways before we find ourselves in front of one of her limousines. There is enough room in the back for thirty, so everyone still has space as we get in.

I notice something though; Eve seems almost as cold and distant as Amelie, sitting alone whilst Lauren, Michael, Claire, Myrnin and Spencer sit close together. I don't breach the issue, as it seems that only myself and Eve are thinking rationally; the others are emotional wrecks, and Amelie is obviously trying to use one of her 'connections' to find the boy, or to be pre-warned of the situation at the motel; either was possible.

The ride there is silent, broken only by the occasional sob or comforting words. It takes a mere twenty minutes to reach the motel, but by that time, the emotions of everyone - for those with the emotional capacity to care, that is - were tangible in the air, the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. We all get out and, led by a silent Amelie, walk straight past the police officers and yellow tape to the scene of the crime.

I don't think that anyone could have anticipated what we saw next.

_**So! Opinion? Leave a review! If you want me to update leave a review! I promise it'll get clearer. Who trusts Spencer? He seems a tad shifty to me... What about Lauren's talents / abilities? Claire's random Welsh?! Who's dead then? I accept any guesses in review form! R & R though it keeps me writing! Read my other story, the impossible light, and the story on SophieKatieeM's account that I'm cowriting, flaws of eternity! She's awesome so check out her stuff! Until next time... Xx**_


	16. Darkness

**_Yes! For the first time in months, I'm updating! I apologise for taking so long to do so, but in my defence, this chapter was very hard to write, what with the 4 deaths and all. I warn you, it's very dark, but just persevere, I feel an ending coming closer, though let me know in a review if you want it to go on much longer. It may not be my best chapter - hell, I'm pretty much sure it's just another ball of crazy -but here it is, chapter 16. R&R as always! I'll try to update soon, but this stories troubling me at the moment, so no promises! WARNING: very dark themes xxx_**

_**Chapter 16:**__ Darkness._

_Claire's POV_:

Dead. She's dead.

Don't ask me how I know as we walk in a group to the hotel room - the crime scene - but I just do. Why else would this phantom pain in my chest, my silent chest that would never again contain the steady rhythm of life, leave me almost paralysed, unable to speak and barely able to place one foot in front of the other? What else could leave my usually full mind, a mind that could split off in a million directions since my change, as blank as a canvas? What else could leave me panting for the breath I no longer require? It's simple. She's dead.

She must be.

The presence of my friends and loved ones means nothing now, not the babbling mess that is Spencer, nor the cool compose of Amelie, or even the soothing whispers of Myrnin. None of it reaches me as I charge forwards, no longer caring if they even follow me towards my living nightmare.

How do you steal yourself for seeing the body of your dead mother? I suppose that's like asking how to prepare for death itself, or how to grieve. There's no answer. Just a hollow feeling that leaves me shaking and empty, awaiting the loss I already know will come.

How I even have the nerve to make my way towards this inevitable tragedy I will never know, and in moments of reflection in the future, this is a question I cannot answer. Every fibre of my being is forcing me back, away from the blood I am beginning to inhale, away from the grief that I have no way to anticipate, and yet I make my way forward, one foot in front of the other, almost as if moving through water, until I reach a door.

It's an unremarkable door, plain white wood with a golden knob, and yet this door is the second most important door I will ever encounter in my eternity. The aroma of stale blood is overwhelming now, having strengthened as I made my way forwards, and I barely notice my tearless sobs as I twist the knob and push the door forwards.

Red. Unlike the unremarkable door, the room is a vivid red, and it takes me a moment in my dazed state to remember that the walls were white once, and this... Blood. It's blood. How many people would you need for this much blood?

Of course, I already had my answer. Four. Two vampires and two humans. The blood is mixed, and old, so the smell is almost unrecognisable. Almost.

Next I take in the pile of body parts in the centre of the room, piled in a neat pyramid with, oh God, the heads at each corner. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Heads. Heads. Oh God. And in my dazed state, I can't even recognise the faces. Or maybe that's because I don't get enough time to look at them before a blackness engulfs me, stealing me from the world in an instant.

_Oliver's POV_:

Claire collapses ahead, and realisation hits: why should I even care about what happened? All that matters is that even more useless people are dead, and that would be fine, if it wasn't for the fact that vampires perished this time. Now this is personal, for Amelie anyway, and therefore it was time to take action against that idiotic human boy. To stop him once and for all, before he became an even bigger nuisance.

Myrnin rushes forward to help Claire and I turn to the nearest person, Eve, as I ask "Is anyone ready to hunt?"

The appalled faces of those around me are unexpected and comical, excluding Amelie's customary indifference and Eve's curiosity. Spencer breathes "Now is not the time, fool", reminding me of his jester of a father, whilst Eve whispers "I'm in. This bastard needs to be stopped. It's personal."

Surprised, I glance fleetingly at her features, and find myself looking into eyes burning with some fierce emotion, and captivated, we stare at each other for a short while. Amelie clears her throat impatiently, and I jump, realising that as I had looked into those smouldering eyes, everyone except Amelie had gone on without us. Amelie's cool neutrality slips momentarily, revealing the quiet panic that bubbles just under the surface at times of great distress. She shoots me an anxious look before saying "For now, I'm afraid, I cannot offer you my aid nor the aid of my vampires. This means that you are both to set about the task of first locating Shane, then reporting back to me and awaiting further orders. Go and gather weapons - you need to be extremely careful. You may go."

With that, she walks towards the crime scene, leaving me and Eve in silence, which she breaks. "So how about we go back to mine to grab some of my weapons, then go to yours to grab your weapons?" She knew we needed to be on the same side for once, and we would both have to try to be civil.

I nod and we head off, unaware of how much this moment would affect the future of Morganville.

_Claire's POV_:

I awaken mere seconds after I collapsed, in Myrnin's embrace, in a pool of bitter blood and blink a few times before realisation hits me, the impact forcing me to draw breath and sob wordlessly. I haven't escaped this nightmare, this living breathing nightmare that threatens to consume all sanity and leave me here, in this confused, trembling state that seems to have no beginning or end, it simply... Is. It's as if my essence, my very soul is being drawn out slowly, painfully, and there's nothing I can do about it. And what can I do? Well I ask, what can you possibly do in this sort of situation? Succumb to the dark insanity? Fight, tooth and nail, against it? My surrounding blur together into crimson, all sounds become white noise, and all sensations are numbed as I wail helplessly. I'm not ashamed to say that, in this moment, insanity took hold, replacing the grief that tears at my mind for a flash of numb relief.

If my senses were intact, I would have heard Myrnin's cries. Felt him trying to stop me. Felt my fingers claw at my own wrists. Saw the tatters that remained of my butchered arms. Felt both my blood, and my life, pour out of me like a river.

_Eve's POV_:

Crap. What am I doing?! Crap! Crap crap crap! What the hell am I doing?! I'm pissed at Shane, and no wonder after all he's done, but that look... Crap. What was Oliver even thinking when he looked at me like that?! Crap. What can I do?! Crap! Amelie interrupts with some babble I barely pay attention to, and the only thing I can do is say "So how about we go back to mine to grab some of my weapons, then go to yours to grab your weapons?", hoping against hope that he won't hear the quiver in my voice, or see my hands shake.

He nods, and we head off, me dragging my feet behind, trying to create as much distance between us as I can. We walk out of the motel, then a few blocks until we get to the Glass House, which is surprisingly and uncomfortably close to the crime scene. When we reach the front door, we share a fleeting glance, and the unspoken question: do I invite him inside, to wait for me, or leave him here? I unlock the door and mumble "Come in", hesitant to do so but, well, trying to be civil, since we're working together.

We cross the threshold together, but I don't get far before Oliver pins me against the wall, a hand on each wrist...

_Lauren's POV_:

I walk with Michael past Claire and Myrnin - it's not like we don't care, it's just that we can't help there - till we reach Amelie, and Michael enquires "So Amelie, who died?"

Mistake - it's obvious from the death glare he gets - but at least we get our answers. Amelie takes a shaky breath before saying "The humans? Staff here, you don't know them. The vampires? Claire's mother and Anna."

Spencer's cry confirms what I already suspected and dreaded.

One of my sisters is dead.

"No no no! She can't be! No! Anna! Anna!" Spencer collapses to his knees behind me, as if all hope had been torn away from him, and I notice in a small corner of my mind that I have begun to shake as Michael embraces me tightly. I look from the inconsolable mess that is my brother to Claire, who appears to be ripping her wrists open - to shreds would be more appropriate - and to my father, who is trying to get through go Claire and prevent the death that awaits her if she cannot stop.

Desperation and loss everywhere, what am I supposed to do? I feel Anna's loss, but I had never met her, and how could I grieve over someone I had never met? I look towards Amelie and find her talking quickly and quietly to a cop, one that seems to be in charge of the situation. This is not the right place for me right now, and Michael realises this as he pulls me along with him into the empty hallway, where he pauses briefly and kisses me, one of the sweetest, most romantic gestures that's only strengthened as he whispers "It's going to be okay, Lauren. I love you. We'll get through this."

And for the time being, I actually believe him.

"A-Amelie?" I ask, nervous to push the vampire who appears close to snapping and simply adding to the bloodshed.

She looks over to me fleetingly and addresses the room "Everyone who was at the meeting, I want you back there in an hour. I appreciate that you may have lost someone, but there is more work to be done. Now leave, those of you in the mental state to do so."

With that, I leave the room hand-in-hand with Michael, grateful that I'm one of the few still able to.

**_So there ya go, chapter 16. I promise the aim wasn't actually to depress you guys, but it felt like I needed to do this chapter, then the next ones won't be as sad when I've dealt with some of the grief. Sorry it's not as long as usual too. So Claire isn't in a good way huh? And what about the (probably controversial) pairing of Olliepop and Eve that seems to be emerging huh? Will they EVER catch Shane! Sorry again for taking so long :( please go check out my other stories, The impossible life (Morganville) and my newest one, Guardian Angel (supernatural). Love you guys, please review! Xxx_**


End file.
